Lost in The Darkness
by sarah3000
Summary: What if one of Hermione's parents is a wizard. What if Hermione did not fell the need to tell anyone. D/Hr. Please, review my story! zoomphy is editing my early chapters.
1. Two shadowy figures

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Warning Violence. This is also a song fic. Scream 2 soundtrack "Red Right Hand" 

Rating: R 

Summery: Something is going on at Hogwarts. Hermione is very uncomfortable and so is Draco. (A/N: This is a mystery and will stay R as long as I can keep it form-turning NC-17.)

Fanfic Death Total in first chapter: 2 +Unknown others +unknown birds 

Unknown People: 2 shadowy figures. 

Pain: Arm rubbing and uncomfortable shifting 

Song interrupts (in red): 6 times 

Desasters: 4 streams of blood, earthquakes, birds exploding. Trees aflame 

Screams: 2 out loud 

---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Lost In Darkness 

By Trippinwithcats 

---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Midnight at Hogwarts. 

Blood soaked the ground, seeping into the freshly cutgrass. Gone is the fresh smell of cut grass, in its place the metallic scent of blood. The red liquid drenched the grass. Lavender lay on the ground with her arms crossed over her chest next to the body. The full force of a 2 by 4 having struck her skull had knocked her out. Her arms did not naturally fall like this: a shadowy figure arranged them as such. 

Professor Trelawney's body lay next to Lavender's. The professor was on the ground, one eye completely out of its socket. Her arm bent back in such a manner that would not be natural for normal usage of the arm. Death did not come from any of this, though; rather, by a wooden stake that pierced her heart. Blood streamed down her chest. 

The shadowy figure standing above them laughed. "I wonder if either of you would have predicted this!" The figure looked at the bodies for a little longer and left the seen of the crime. 

------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The next day. 

Only the professors knew about the murders. The students were not to be informed until the families of the victims heard. 

Draco sat in Prof. Snape's potion class looking down at his potion. _Do I really have to stay here; bored to death the rest of the class gets a clue on how to mix this partial potion?_ He thought. He had finished it early, like he always did; his eyes began to wander around the room. It was easy to study for a class that is remotely interesting. Slytherin is the house favored by Prof. Snape, as Snape is headmaster of that house. To raise his grade point average, this year he had taken a second potions class. Snape taught both classes. Draco could count on understanding the lectures and any assignments. Snape made sure that students who were in Slytherin had excellent tutors. Most of the families could afford this, so Snape suggested to all the parents that tutoring was highly recommended. 

Hermione also looked down at the potion she had just brewed. She had to take this class. It was not required, but if she wanted to get the highest score on the O.W.L. exams she would need to think about her potions in a more professional manner. She did not particularly like the fact that Prof. Snape was teaching the class, since he always favored Slytherin._ Could someone else teach potions for once?_ she wondered to herself.. Her parents had heard about the favoritism but could not do much about it that she knew of, as they were only muggle dentists. 

Draco looked up to see Hermione looking at her watch. _This class must be boring for her. Why was she even here? _His thoughts roamed to the look on Prof. Snape's face at the beginning of school year: he looked as though he were about to explode when he saw one particular sixth year in his class. The student wasn't supposed to be there, but the school had messed up his schedule. This person was none other then Neville and his potion was currently foaming onto the table. Unfortunately for Hermione and Draco, he had to stay in their class. The headmaster did not have time to fix such trivial errors. 

Hermione gave a sigh of relief. Just 10 more minutes until the bell, then she would be out of here and free. She did not feel like herself lately, she felt depressed. Her life had changed in the last few months, never to be the same again. She immediately pushed the budding thoughts out of her mind and concentrated again on her potion. 

Draco saw Snape look out the door and walk around once more, finally stopping at Draco's desk. He wondered what he would do this weekend at Hogsmeade. Without thinking, he looked over at Hermione again. Something attracted him to her. _How could someone so beautiful and smart be in Gryffindor? Obviously, not having the best tutors doesn't affect her schoolwork. Now if only I could talk to her without fighting._

Snape drawled, "Perfect! I knew I could count on you for the perfect swift potion." Draco merely looked up and smiled. 

Snape's next stop was Hermione's desk. "Well, well, well...what do we have here?" He looked the potion and lightly tapped the glass with his wand. Rather dejectedly, he muttered, "All seems to be well." 

Draco, looking at Hermione, snarled, "Well, well, well." 

Hermione snapped back. "Shut up, Ferret Boy." 

"Make me." 

"I wish I could." 

"So what's stopping you, then?" 

"Punching your lights out would mean physical contact, and if I did that I might contract some dreaded ferret disease from you and your miserable filth!" 

Draco, without even pausing, grabbed his wand, pointed it at Hermione, and whispered, "Droppus Wandus!" Hermoine's wand promptly fell to the floor. 

Hermione's voice rose slightly. "Stop that, or else I'll..." she paused to pick up her wand and gave him a look that suggested he go away. 

"You'll do what?" He made her drop her wand again. 

Prof. Snape hurried over, his cape billowing behind him. "I have had enough of this! Tomorrow I am fixing this problem once and for all. Within two days, I will have a special little punishment for both of you. Furthermore, I will notify your parents AND the Ministry--by first class owl! Oh, and before I forget: 15 points from Gryffindor." He then turned around and stomped up to his desk. He simply wouldn't stand this nonsense any longer. After all, this was no time for schoolyard fights. With a criminal on the loose, he needed to keep his students from fighting, since there was no telling who the criminal could be. Any fighting could place blame on new suspects. He wasn't sure if any of his students did it; he had been cooped up in his quarters, trying to sleep throughout the whole debacle. All he knew was that he couldn't sleep; every time he tried, he would wake up to the searing pain of the brand on his arm. He eventually underwent a sleeping spell just to get some uneasy rest. 

Both students were momentarily astonished. What would their "special little punishment" be? This had never happened before. 

Hermione smiled grimly at Snape's retreating figure. Snape's back was turned. She was sure that somewhere deep down inside he was a good person. She had not seen any sign of a good side, but she continued to wait for it to show itself. That hope was the only thing keeping her sanity intact! _Draco WILL be punished._

Suddenly she could not stop wriggling uncomfortably at her stool. She kept shifting her weight from one butt cheek to the other. Finally, she stood up. She looked directly at Draco, who was rubbing his arm. 

Snape, who had busy rubbing his own arm, noticed her shooting up like a firecracker in the back of the class. He dropped his hands to his side and sneered, "Well, Granger?" 

Hermione looked up at him, slighly intimidated, her face flushed. She stammered out a weak, "I forgot." 

"Then sit down." 

As all this occurred in Snape's moldy dungeon classroom, another interesting scene was taking place far away from Hogwarts. A wizard was coming to them, slowly but surely drawing nearer. 

Take a little walk to the edge of town 

This wizard destroyed all that was in his path--every town he passed through was destroyed in his wake.. 

Go across the tracks 

Back in the classroom, Draco looked up at the clock, wondering why he was going to be punished and what the mysterious punishment would be. He pictured himself having to scrub hallways with Ms. Frizz Head--he momentarily spied Hermione out of the corner of his eye--right alongside him. Or, perhaps even worse, having detention with her for the rest of the school year. 

His attention was drawn away from her figure, not to mention her hair, when Snape began to speak from the front of the class. He rapped his wand impatiently on the rim of his cauldron to get everybody's attention. "Since this is an advanced class, I am assigning a paper. You will make and take the Swift Potion, which," at this, he paused and gave Neville Longbottom a withering stare," you supposedly created today. However, for this paper you must make the potion on your own time. After all, if you take it now you and I will know it was made correctly because I checked your potion first. I am assuming now that if you paid attention to my lecture you will be able to recreate what has been done here on your own. That is what making potions is all about; you won't always have someone correcting your work. So I expect a written explication of the effects of the Swift Potion." At this, he paused again and glanced over at Hermione, who's hand, not surprisingly, was raised. "And I do not need to tell you how long the paper needs to be as I expect every one of you will know that if your paper is not long enough I will make you do it over." Hermione's hand immediately lowered. "Write about your experience with the potion--from start to finish! As well as what was supposed to happen." He gave a slight snicker before continuing. "You may include the experiences of others, if you see them. But don't even think of making them up; I will know if you are lying." 

Where the viaduct looms,

The dark wizard was closer now, deciding with a cruel and calculating air who should live and who should die. 

- 

The searing sensation had suddenly returned to Snape's arm. With a gasp, he instantly realized what this meant. Trying to retain his composure, he looked at his class. "See you all next class, when your paper is due." He quickly left. 

Hermione gratefully stood up and took her books and placed them in her bag. She placed a clear vial in its plastic case; it was a gift from her mother, given as a just-in-case measure. Hermione carried it for luck; it represented her mother's high hopes, and she didn't want to be a disappointment. She noticed some students rifling through Snape's desk, then bolting from the room. _Good thing it's the end of the day_, she sighed. She decided to do her homework outside that day; it was nice weather. Maybe some of the air and sunshine would keep her from reviving her depressing thoughts. 

Meanwhile, Draco picked up his books, placed his potion in his own vial and case and left the room. He headed outside so as not to be bothered by anyone. Getting his assignment done for Prof. Snape was the only thing on his mind. It really wasn't that big of a deal, though; even if he were late, Snape could be counted on to give him extra time. 

Hermione sat herself down on the east lawn of Hogwarts. She absentmindedly thumbed through the pages of her book, keeping an eye out for whatever she thought might be expected of the Swift Potion. Naturally she had read it all once before, but since she was actually taking a second potion class, she felt it had to be taken more seriously. 

Draco plopped down on the west lawn on a blanket on the grass. He took his book out of his bag. He did this mostly to look occupied while he replayed the events in Potions class again in his mind. _Why did Prof. Snape punish me too? That was so out of character for him. What was the punishment going to be?_ He shook his head free of the thought and went back to his studies. 

like a bird of doom

Birds began to suddenly drop dead from the sky and the trees, onto the ground. They lay dead all around. 

A bird hit Hermione's book, knocking it out of her hand. Another one bonked Draco on the head. 

Hermione screamed. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" 

Draco leaped back in surprise with a sudden "Ah!" He then heard a scream from the other side of the building. Running toward the sound to see what was going on, he saw a girl screaming hysterically. It was then that he noticed more dead birds lying around. A feeling of dread crept over his heart. 

Another ear-piercing scream jolted him out of his contemplation. _Can't that girl just be quiet? _

Hermione screamed again and again. She shook as she looked at the dead bird. If a bird could just die in mid-flight, could she be next? What in Hell was going on? 

Before she could launch another scream, the ground began to shake. Draco looked up her, annoyed that she had disturbed his studying with dead birds. Even his father would not kill all the birds in the air in the daytime. 

As it shifts and cracks 

Hermione looked as though she were in shock; she could not take her eyes off of the dead bird. She wanted to scream again but was knocked to the ground by the shaking of the ground beneath her. Without crying out any longer, all she could do was shake. 

Draco approached her. _Why, it's Hermoine! What happened and why would she get so hysterical_? He thought. It then dawned on him: _her potion must have gone totally awry._ "Hermione, get over yourself already. So your potion did not work. Big deal; now you know what it feels like to be imperfect like everyone else. Aw, boo hoo. I'm just _so_ sorry. " Actually, he wasn't sorry at all. He was actually pleased that she had messed up. "I wonder what the others would say if they saw what you've done. Or, more like what was NOT DONE." _She's a real piece of work_, he thought to himself with a smirk. He was definitely going to tell _everyone_ about this. 

The wizard now entered Hogsmeade. With a flick of his wrist and a few carefully chosen, yet unintelligible words (to the naked ear, anyway), he set a curse on the town as well as the surrounding area to kill all the birds, shake the ground and light trees aflame. The birds were already dead before he could do anything to them. 

Where secrets lie in the border fires, 

The trees lit up in flames, yet the branches and leaves did not burn up. The ground opened up to reveal a crack that could swallow both Hermione and Draco. Blood poured out of the ground, forming a stream that oozed into the Forbidden Forest. 

Hermione did not notice anything else; she just continued to look at the bird in front of her. _Who could have done such a thing? Did Draco do this? Could Draco be out to kill her? **Move**,_ she yelled at herself inwardly. _He is going to kill you! Run!_ She screamed at herself. Her legs could not move. Her mouth opened but nothing came out. 

Draco started towards Hermione, slightly irked that she hadn't responded to his insults. "You know, I'm not talking to myself here!" He hesitantly reached out his arms and laid his hands on her shoulders. "Hermione!" he barked, looking deep into her eyes. The carcasses of birds which lay all around them exploded the moment his hands touched her skin. 

Hermione tried to respond, but could do nothing but let out a faint, barely audible scream. Dead birds surrounded her. She noticed Draco staring at her. _What is Draco doing here?_ She thought. _And what in God's name are his hands doing on my shoulders?_ But she could not push him away; she could not fling insults back in his face for she could not move or speak. So there he stood, trying to get her attention, as she attempted to say, "L-Let go." The words did not leave her lips. Sensing her thoughts, he resolutely put his arms to his side. He backed away only when he saw a stream of blood that flowed down the left side of the nearest Hogwart's window. 

To be continued 


	2. not alone

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

Fanfic Death Total in second chapter: more unknown people 

IN all: 2+unknown number 

Rating: R 

Draco and Hermione are talking to each other. Has the world gone mad? No, Draco just wants to tell his friend what Hermione is up to. 

(A/N: This is a mystery and will stay R as long as I can keep it form-turning NC-17.) 

In this chapter: 

Deaths: Unknown People 

Unknown People: 0 

Pain: Arm rubbing and uncomfortable shifting, and a sore knee, Injured teacher. 

Song interrupts: 9 times 

Disasters: Dead bird guts still on clothing, a door and gate falls, Dead birds are gone, a spell 

Screams: Unknown number 

------------ 

Part 2 

------------- 

Draco snickered, "Nice one, Hermione. Next time you explode a flock of birds, don't invite me." Bird guts were splattered all over his robe; _this mess isn't going to come out after one trip to the cleaners,_ he thought. _She must pay for this. I only have six here at Hogwarts—the others are at Maga's Laundry. _

Hermione heard an insistent whispering in the air; she motioned toward Draco and murmured, "Do you hear that?" _Great_, she thought, _now he thinks you're paranoid_. 

"Do I hear what?" Draco responded irritably. _She must be losing it. Wait 'til I tell the others_. His eyes traveled from his soiled robes to his soiled books. _I'll have to ask my teachers for help, maybe even replacement books. Just greeeaaaat. _

Hermione forced herself to take a step forward in an attempt to walk. Instead, she promptly fell down. Draco began rubbing his arm again like he did in class. She shifted her body a little. 

in the humming wires 

Suddenly there was a humming in the air. It became louder and louder; its vibrations became so intense that the entrance door to Hogwarts actually fell over. The dark wizard saw this from far away and smiled. Wizards and witches alike were screaming for help, but help never came. Panic filled the air. Yet no one inside Hogwarts heard a single scream, except for Hermione. 

__ 

Hermione's voice became bolder with each event. "Don't you hear the screams?" she cried. She hoped he heard it too; she was afraid she might be going mad. By the look on his face, he did not appear to have heard the screams from nowhere. Resigned, Hermione stood up, ignoring her sore knee (A bird hit her on the knee and now she is just ignoring it). She proceeded to pick up her books. 

Draco responded, "One word, Hermione: Nurse!" _She is cracking up! This is wonderful_. 

Hey man, you know 

you're never coming back 

Hermione sighed. "Malfoy, listen to me. Something doesn't feel right. I don't know what, but something is wrong so you can either stay here or keep the birds company or you can go back into the building. I'm going to find Hagrid and see if he heard anything." Inwardly, she fumed. _Why do I even bother? Draco is such a pest_. Limping to Hagrid's cottage at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, she noticed that Draco was following her. 

Draco called after her, "Hold on—I could use a laugh. But first I have to pick up my books—which" he meticulously handled the few clean spots before giving up, "are soaked in guts." _The nerve of that girl, telling me what to do! I'll follow her. I could use this in my report. Hermione's potion failed miserably, as noted by the lawn of dead fowl. She could be expelled for all this damage and I would have one less person to humiliate me_. "Wait up. I'll go." 

"Whatever. I don't care." Seeing him put a spell on his books, so as to not touch them, she followed suit with her own books and had them float ahead of her in midair. Draco did something else, but she could not see that. 

Draco pointed his wand at his blanket and it disappeared (only to reappear seconds later at Maga's Laundry in Diagon Alley). (A/N: I know that it is almost impossible for him to do what he has just done but I would think that his house would use dark magic to a least keep there clothes clean.) 

He jogged up to Hermione. "Let's see what Hagrid has to say about your little fit back there." 

"Draco, do you want to figure out who did all this or not? We're the only ones out here. If someone sees us we will be to blame." Hermione stiffened her posture by reflex; she did not want to be expelled. _If he wants to be expelled_, she mused, _that's **his **problem_. 

"Why the pretense? We both know you did this," Draco replied. _She's trying to blame me!_

"No I didn't! What do you think happened? A Swift Potion backfire? That's hogwash! First of all I wasn't mixing any potions on the lawn. Secondly, I know what the potion is supposed to do. It speeds up something or someone. None of the ingredients could kill anything, let alone a sky full of birds." Hermione huffed indignantly. _How dare he blame me. I did not do it!!_

"But look around…who else could have done it?" _She is lying. She must be lying_. 

"There's you!" 

"I barely cracked open my potions book. In fact I'd barely sat down before I got hit by a dead bird." Still, Draco considered in the back of his head that Hermione, no matter how brainy, couldn't have learned such a difficult spell as the one that created so much destruction around them. Plus she was limping, which isn't something she would be doing if she'd cast the spell. _So who could have done this?_ He wondered. 

"Who then?" Hermione persisted. She did not see anyone else around. 

At this point they were right outside a medium-sized cottage. They knocked on the door. The door opened and there before them stood their Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Hagrid. "Why, Hermione, come in. Be very quiet, wouldja, seein' how Fang is asleep and he gets cranky if anyone wakes him." 

Draco purposely coughed loudly to get some attention. 

Hagrid looked over and noticed him. "Yeh can come in too, but knock off yeh coughin'." He pulled some chairs up near his fireplace for the two visitors. Draco obligingly sat down, while Hermione slowly attempted it, easing herself onto the seat. 

Hagrid sat down as well in a big armchair. "So what has brought yeh here, and why are yeh two comin' here by yerselves after what 'append last night on…er" Hagrid suddenly remembered that he wasn't supposed to say anything about what had happened the night before until Dumbledore gave him the okay. "Eh, would yeh like some tea?" 

Hermione, too busy paying attention to the flames in the fireplace and recalling the scene of carnage she just left, didn't hear his paltry attempt to change the subject. She slowly murmured, "Yes, please. Tea would be nice." She smiled at Hagrid. _He is so nice_. 

Hagid got up and prepared some tea. Draco, who had been paying attention, raised an eyebrow but kept to himself. Hagrid returned with a hot mug of liquid. "So…what brings the two of yeh here?" 

Hermione paused initially before beginning. "There's something wrong outside, Hagrid. I heard something outside, like screams, maybe. Birds died in mid-air, dropped all around, and then exploded. I…" she paused again to keep her composure in check, "I could not even start my paper for Potions." She hoped he heard something. 

Hagrid fretted deep down but betrayed none of his feelings to Hermione_. Ah cahn't show any fear 'else 'Hermione will get scared or curious and ah cahn't have 'er an' Harry snoopin' 'round the school grounds as tey're wont to do. Just not safe_. "I don't know what yeh're talkin' 'bout there, Hermione. I haven' seen none o' this." 

Draco suddenly piped up. "I saw it too. Plus the stream of blood and the burning trees and…well, I didn't hear anything." All he thought was, _this place is small for a giant_. 

Hagrid stood up gruffly and strode toward the window near the door, "Look outside, both of yeh. Go on, look." Motioning for them to come toward them, he pulled back the curtains so they would have a better view of what he saw. Both of them got up and looked, only to be shocked to see that the grounds were littered with leaves, not birds. There was no longer a stream, no crack in the earth, no flames. Draco promptly put his hand to his head to check his temperature to make sure _he_ wasn't going mad. 

Hermione stuttered, "I know what I saw. Hagrid, you do believe me? Please believe me!" A part of her mind, however, became very oddly detached. A part of her thought, _Well, now that's all finished and I can get my report done. This must not be such a bad thing._

Hagrid looked down at the very confused Hermione and said, "Methinks yeh should tell Dumbledore if something is goin' on. Ah mean, that is, if somethin' really 'appened. Coz I didn't see nothin'. But fer sure he'll help yeh." 

Draco drawled sarcastically, "That crazy man can't help anyone." He could just picture Dumbledore writing his parents with the news that their son had finally flipped his lid. He saw himself receiving a howler at breakfast for hallucinating and scaring the entire school. 

Draco snapped out of his momentary lapse to see Hagrid staring down at him with an intense glare of dislike. "Don't…yeh…EVER…speak of Dumbledore that way EVER agin' in fron' of me. Yeh hear?" Hagrid growled. 

Hermione grinned at this exchange, watching Draco squirm uncomfortably. She lightly touched Hagrid's shoulder, thanked him for the tea (hardly touched) and walked out. Draco followed behind her. Hermione didn't notice as she could only pay attention to the shadowy figure crossing the grounds and entering a side door into the school. She suddenly panicked. "Did you just see that?" 

Draco nodded, rubbing his arm maddeningly. "I definitely saw something." It looked as if a shadowy figure had just went into the school. 

"That was strange, maybe even dangerous! We should tell the headmaster." But Hermione was suddenly, inexplicably torn. She had a very strong desire to not bother with Dumbledore, but rather get her report started. What was normally an easy choice soon snowballed into a dilemma. Do the report or tell about the figure? The side of her wanting to do her homework was winning. She squirmed a little in her seat. 

Draco interrupted Hermione's mental tug-of-war with an idea. "I have a better idea. We could drink some leftover potion and be in Dumbledore's office so fast no one will see us, especially not that weird looking…thing." 

Hermione couldn't help staring in wonder at Draco. That _did_ sound like a good idea. She was surprised that he came up with it, instead of herself. Deciding for it, she figured that Draco would only be in her company a little bit longer this way. 

Past the square, past the bridge, 

The shadowy figure of the dark wizard entered Hogwarts. He moved though the halls to find his target. If only his target could be that Potter boy, but He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would not allow that. 

-- 

Both Hermione and Draco drank their potions at the same time and within seconds were knocking on the headmaster's door very fast. 

Dumbledore opened the door. "Why, a most unlikely pair. Do come in." They nimbly sat down in the seats positioned opposite his desk without being asked. Hermione, however, kept wiggling, though she tried to stifle the urge. "Here," he magically plopped two warm cups of a beige-green liquid in their hands. "Have some of my specially imported tea. It is a surefire way to slow you down." 

Hermione suddenly blurted out, "Birds. Birds dropped out of the sky." _He has to help. _

_Draco chirped in. "I am a witness, I saw it happen." I am probably going insane, and most definitely so for admitting this, but I am a witness. _

_"Is that all you saw?" _

_Draco added, "They exploded, Sir." On my books, of all things. _

_Hermione nodded. "A dark figure entered the building." He has to believe me. _

_"I saw that too." Only an hour till dinnertime, Draco realized. Man does this Swift Potion make me hungry. _

_Dumbledore shook his head gravely, stroking his long white beard, his brow furrowed deep in thought. "I sensed something dark entered the school, and it is still here." He looked over at the two students momentarily and added, "It is nice to see a Gryffindor and a Slytherin getting along. Too bad it must happen at such a high cost." He smiled sadly. _

_Hermione gave the Headmaster a quizzical look. "Yes, really nice." She tried not to sound too sarcastic there. She hardly considered herself to be getting along with Draco, and couldn't imagine ever getting along with him. "Sir, something is going on and I am scared." Is he going to help? _

_Draco heaved a huge sigh. His instincts were right. Dumbledore wasn't going to do anything, even if he conceded that something "dark" was in the school, whatever that means. He just made a jab at Slytherins so this couldn't possibly end well for himself. "If it's all right, I'd like to be excused? I have a report to do. I just wanted to tell you that I am a witness to what Hermione saw." This is getting nowhere. _

_Dumbledore didn't respond to the question. "Mr. Malfoy, drink up." So Draco dutifully took a swig. The Headmaster continued to pace about the room silently for a while before finally saying, "Now that I know that someone has seen the figure, it is only a matter of time before it takes shape. I will inform the teachers to be on the lookout for someone who does not belong." _

_Hermione was relieved. "Okay, thank you Sir. I think we'll both go now; I have to get my report done too. " She immediately left with Draco. Dumbledore didn't appear to have noticed their leave. _

_Draco gave a low whistle. "I'm surprised. Looks like we may finally get some results. I just hope the old man remembers." The crazy old coot will probably forget. _

_Incidentally, they both went to the library. Draco wanted to go to the Slytherin common room but the library was closer and he needed some books. _

_past the mills, past the stacks _

_The figure moved toward one of the teacher offices. The figure swung open the door. There, gasping in shock was Snape. Without a word, he dropped to the ground. Snape could not talk and could not think clearly. _

_The dark figure stated, "I see you are sick, you must go to the infirmary now." With one wave of his wand, Snape's body is immediately hurled to the infirmary. "That was too easy," the figure said. He changed his appearance into a tall, handsome looking man. _

_Snape, on the other hand, could not move and very surprised by the appearance of the being that attacked him. He was chagrined by the fact that he did not even get a chance to counterattack before he was whisked away to the infirmary. And even worse, he wasn't just in the infirmary—he was locked in an unused supply closet in the back of the infirmary. He pounded on the door as loudly as he could but no one heard him. _

_On a gathering storm comes _

_a tall handsome man _

_-- _

_A crack of thunder was heard in the library. A torrent of rain pounded the ground outside the school as waves upon waves of rain water splashed about. Lightning struck and thunder rolled off the clouds. Hermione thought, what on earth? These walls are too thick to hear rain outside on a normal day, so why was the thunder so loud? It must be nearby. _

_Hermione looked at Draco. "That doesn't sound right." Is it raining? She wondered some more. It was sunny and clear just a few minutes ago when I was out on the lawn. _

_Draco yawned as he flipped through a huge volume called Spells for Speed…and Weed. "It's just rain. Honestly, Hermione, you're really jumpy." Is she scared? _

_Hermione took his cue and airily replied, "I guess you're right. Heh, guess there's a first time for everything, right?" She went back to writing the fifth draft of her report. Draco went back to his reading. _

_Minutes dragged on. Draco decided to check the time and looked up at the clock on the wall. Darn it, he cursed in his head, I'm going to be late for dinner. I'm going to miss out on the gossip as well as the stuff I have on Frizz Head. He looked down at his book and then saw her nearly finished draft. Resolutely, he stayed put. If she's going to stay late, so am I. _

_Hermione glanced at him and then at the clock. "Oh no! I'm late." She picked up her things, stuffed them into her bag and left. Draco left the library as well, walking behind her but more slowly. _

_In a dusty black coat with _

_a red right hand _

_The wizard-turned-man wore a black coat. Most of his clothing was black except for the lining of the coat, which was crimson red. His deep, dark eyes contained a hypnotic, white searing hotness. _

_He'll wrap you in his arms, _

_tell you that you've been a good boy _

_ -- _

_At lunch the next day, everyone noticed a new teacher had joined the staff. Mr. Chase seemed nice and smiled at everyone who looked at him. He talked to his fellow teachers with such a demeanor that commanded them to like him. They didn't want to at first, since they couldn't recall an open spot for a teacher in the first place, but his deep eyes seemed to erase all of the uneasy questions in their minds. They no longer wondered where Snape was, or who this new guy was. All they knew was that they liked him, they really liked him! The students talked about how convenient it was to have a substitute teacher for Potions. This professor was friendly and gave them warm smiles instead of mean, demeaning looks. _

_He'll rekindle all the dreams _

_The students loved him and looked forward to having him for a substitute. They did not even know what he taught because they paid more attention to him than to class. The students were uncontrollably mesmerized by him. _

_During the next Potions class, Hermione sat down between Ron and Harry. She breezed, "I'm late, I know." But they didn't hear her. Their eyes were fixed on the new teacher. _

_Draco, who was also late, sat down at the Slytherin table and eyed his friends, Crabbe and Goyle, who were gawking at the front of the class. "What are you two looking at?" Goyle pointed: they were looking at the new teacher. Then Crabbe and Goyle animatedly began talking about how they've always wanted and have waited for such a teacher. They had bolted their lunches so they could get to class before everyone else. Both of them would've been content to stare at the teacher forever. _

_Draco looked both shocked and surprised by this. He started to turn his head toward the front of the class when he noticed Hermione was doing the same thing. At the same time, they noticed the professor. The professor's back was turned as he was writing something on the board. A quick shiver of fear shimmied down both Hermione's and Draco's spines. They quickly stared at each other and raced out of the room with their things and off to the library. _

_it took you a lifetime to destroy _

_Once in the library, Draco gasped out, "What is going on?" A puzzled look was on his face. "My friends are in LOVE with that teacher and I…I know I've seen him somewhere." _

_Hermione agreed. "And did you notice how Prof. Snape was missing from the teachers table at lunch? And breakfast?" It then occurred to her that he had to have noticed that his own house teacher was missing. What a stupid question, Hermione figured. Yet…no one else seemed to notice… "It's like everyone is under a spell!" _

_To be continued…_

__


	3. One shadowy figure found.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

Fanfic Death Total in third chapter: 

IN all: 2+unknown number 

Rating: R 

Draco and Hermione are talking to each other. Has the world gone mad? No, Draco just wants to tell his friend what Hermione is up to. 

(A/N: This is a mystery and will stay R as long as I can keep it form-turning NC-17.) 

In this chapter: 

Deaths: Unknown People 

Unknown People: 1 less unknown person. 

Pain: Arm rubbing and uncomfortable shifting, burning flash 

Song interrupts: 7 times 

Disasters: Locked in the library, whispering fog, sparks, a punishment, 2 Howlers 

Screams: 2? 

__

------------- 

Part 3 

------------ 

Draco shrugged and said, "I guess so…it _is_ odd that Prof. Snape wasn't at the head table. The man in class must be his substitute." _Snape must be sick_, Draco surmised. He and Hermione were sitting in the library where they retreated to skip Potions class. To look busy, they had pulled their reports from their books and pretended to work on them. Only Hermione really was putting the finishing touches on her report. 

An hour later, Hermione asked, "Do you remember Snape ever showing signs of being sick?" She couldn't remember a time when he was ever sick. 

"No, why_?"_

"It just seems to me that he is always everywhere trying to catch someone doing something wrong. He's got to be in tip top shape to be running all over school like that." _Expressly,_ she thought ruefully, _with an eye toward the Gryffindors. _

"Then don't do anything wrong. Then you won't get caught." His eyes remained on his parchment. 

Hermione huffed exasperatingly. "Draco…" A part of her wanted to slap him while another part of her worried about what he might think if she showed any more concern for the odd going-ons. 

Draco snapped. "Now what?" 

"I was simply going to ask you what you felt like when you used the swift spell. I wanted to use it as part of my assignment." She ventured innocently. 

"Let's make a deal: I'll tell you if you tell me." Inside, he smirked. _This assignment is going to take less time than I thought._  
  
  


Hermione was unprepared for this but nodded. _It's like a deal with the devil but I suppose fair's fair_. They interviewed each other and took extensive notes. Then they continued writing their respective papers. They kept telling themselves that they were only putting up with each other to get a good grade. 

He'll reach deep into the hole, 

Back in Snape's classroom, Professor Carter Chase pulled out the lesson plan for the class. _ I would get to Potter without anyone suspecting a thing_, if I was only allowed to, he thought. 

In the library, Hermione felt a shiver down her spine. The small study area she and Draco sat in not only changed, but suddenly a thick mist hung in the air. She quickly picked up her book and assignment and walked toward the door. 

Draco saw her walk toward the door, and then watched the door slam shut in front of her. 

Hermione turned to Draco and hissed, "That's not funny. Cut it out!" _Jerk._

Draco retorted, "Just who do you think you are that I would want to waste my precious energy on a Mudblood like you? Honestly, I don't have time for silly pranks." He saw her pull on the door. It did not open. Angry at her accusation, he ignored her huffs and puffs against the door and numerous unsuccessful spells and continued working on his assignment until it was finished. Finally he looked up at Hermione. "Oh, come off it. You obviously can't do a thing. No, this situation calls for a man." 

"Oh, is that so? Well, looks like we're out of luck, then, huh?" She mockingly scanned the room. "Nope, I sure don't see any man in here. Do you?" 

"Get out of the way and let me try to open it." He grabbed the handle and wiggled it, but the door would not open. Perturbed, he took out his wand and pulled up the sleeves of his robe. 

Hermione muttered as she stepped away from him, "Good lord, I'd better stand back so I don't get caught in the explosion." 

Draco glared at her for a moment before turning back toward the door and concentrating with all his might to try to open the door with some spells. The door still did not open. Exasperated, Draco began pushing on it with the bulk of his strength. Still nothing. Hermione soon joined him, both of them pushing with all their might against the weight of the door. 

Hermione started crying out for help. But no matter how loudly she yelled, no one heard her. Unbeknownst to her, the same spell that kept the door solidly shut also muffled any sound, which tried to escape the small confines of the room. At best, all anyone heard outside the room was a soft whisper. 

heal your shrinking soul 

Suddenly, a hand touched the knob of the door and it slowly opened. Professor Chase stared at them from the threshold. "My, my, my…what are you two doing in here?" 

Draco stuttered before finally spitting out "Homework." 

Hermione tried to retain her composure before the professor. "The door was stuck. Thanks for opening it." She saw his eyes grow darker, and he let out a small laugh. 

Professor Chase gave a small smile. "You must have been in this room for hours. It is getting late. I suggest you get to your houses." 

Draco agreed. "Alright." He left. 

Hermione attempted idle chitchat with the professor as she gathered her things. "You must be the new teacher everyone is so excited about. What do you normally teach?" 

"Actually, I'm not a teacher. I'm only filling in for Professor Snape until he feels better. I hear he was sent to the infirmary earlier today. I was called to substitute for his class." 

"Well, I hope the homework that was due today will still count if I turn it in tomorrow. " She looked worried. 

"Don't worry; on account of the sudden leave of absence I extended the due date until tomorrow." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. 

Hey buddy, you know you're 

never ever coming back 

Professor Chase looked straight into Hermione's eyes; without another word, she turned around and walked back to the Gryffindor common room. 

The next day in potions class she handed in her assignment with everyone else. 

Mr. Chase reintroduced himself. "Hello students. My name is Carter Chase and I will be your substitute teacher until Professor Snape is well enough to return to his regular duties. Today you will be learning the 'Scintilla Transparent' potion. This poison will be prepared in class. I must warn you, however, not to taste the potion itself. Under no circumstances must you drink the potion. So read the instructions carefully…." He continued to talk about how the potion's ingredients and its purposes. Rather belatedly, he gave roll call. 

Harry Potter was in his class. But he soon had to be excused to the infirmary. His scar was aching unbearably and he didn't know why. 

Hermione, as usual, finished her potion first. She checked Ron's potion when he wasn't looking to see how it was coming along and to make sure he did not need any help. 

Draco noticed. "Looking for something?" _She must be looking around to see if she's the first to finish her potion. Show off!_ He thought to himself. Hermione pretended she didn't hear him. She was about to stand up but remembered the stares she had gotten before when she had stood up last time in Prof. Snape's class. 

Professor Chase began handing out live bunnies to each of the students. "Put 5 drops of your potion on the bunny. If you have prepared the potion correctly, the bunny should be just fine." 

Hermione did as he said and her bunny became transparent. Then it started to flash a brilliant, white light. 

Draco's did the same. 

Soon, the whole class was illuminated with transparent, flashing bunnies. Everyone had succeeded for the first time in Potions class to make a perfectly usable mixture; even Neville, who was smiling in satisfaction that he did not make his bunny explode. The bell rang and everyone excitedly left the room, leaving Prof. Chase to pick up the bunnies and put them back into their cages. 

He's a god, he's a man, 

And at lunch, everyone was talking about potions class. 

he's a ghost, he's a guru 

None of the students had heard of him before, but they enjoyed his lessons. "Professor Chase should start his own fan club," Draco said sarcastically at the Slytherin table to his friends. 

Hermione also noticed the adoration her fellow Gryffindors had for their new teacher. 

They're whispering his name 

through this disappearing land 

That afternoon, a dark fog drifted over Hogwarts. Hermione could hear soft whispers, which seemed to stem from the fog itself. This intrigued and scared her. The fog began to cover the ground, surrounding the school entirely. Dumbledore, sure something was afoot, made all of the students go back to their dorms. 

Naturally, Harry, Ron, and Hermione did not listen. They went in search of the disturbance that cancelled all of their classes, including Quiddich practice. But they found nothing within the school itself, and it was too dark from the thick fog to venture outside, so they went back to the Gryffindor common room. 

But hidden in his coat 

is a red right hand 

At breakfast the next day, Hermione and Draco received howlers from their parents. (A/N: I will explain later how Hermione can receive a Howler.) And they received their punishment. 

Hermione opened her first howler, ever. "HERMIONE, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?? STOP ARGUING WITH THAT BOY. JUST DO YOUR HOMEWORK. THINK ABOUT YOUR O.W.L.S.!! FOR GOODNESS SAKE, THINK BEFORE YOU ACT. YOUR PUNISHMENT BETTER TEACH YOU NOT TO FIGHT IN CLASS." By the end of it all, her ears were ringing. 

Draco snickered at hers, and then watched in horror as his owl dropped a howler in his bowl of porridge. Carefully, he unwrapped it. "DRACO MALFOY," his father's voice boomed, "I AM NOT EVEN GOING TO GET UPSET WITH YOU. BUT IF YOU DON'T FINISH YOUR PUNISHMENT, YOU'LL HAVE A FAR WORSE ONE TO CONTEND WITH AT HOME. SO GET THIS OVER WITH AS SOON AS POSSIBLE." His ears were ringing too. 

Across the dining hall, Hermione caught Draco's eye, and vice versa. They both smiled at each other embarrassingly. It then occurred to Hermione that—she was being nice to Draco! This left her wondering why she was being nice to Draco all of a sudden. Draco wondered the same thing. 

But then, ever since Professor Chase arrived, they had been getting along much better. In fact, the entire school seemed to be getting along with each other, as though the traditional house rivalries no longer mattered. It was as if everyone were under some gigantic spell that made all of them friendlier. Little did they know that this was precisely the case: the spell was done to ensure that no one would find out who Prof. Chase really was. After all, anger arouses suspicion, and that suspicion could be reflected on him and he felt he had to avoid being caught at all costs. 

You ain't got no money? 

He'll get you some 

You ain't got no car? He'll get you one 

You ain't got no self-respect, 

Nearly every student was impressed with Professor Chase's looks and his innate ability to help them out. He seemed to be everywhere all at the same time. 

Finally, all Hermione and Draco had left were their letters of punishment. Tentatively, they opened their letters, only to have sparks jump out at them and be absorbed by their skin. Terrified, they read the contents. The letter, it seemed, contained his and her punishment: as soon as they opened their letters, the spell would hit them. And the spell itself made them unable to be far from each other when school was in session, including the Winter Holiday but excluding Summer Holiday and their separate class schedules. All other times they had to accompany each other in order to learn how to get along. Hermione's note included a condition that stated that Draco Malfoy was to spend the holidays with her and her family, Christmas holiday is fast approaching in four weeks. Not to mention the 3-day holiday coming up. She would have to study with him every day until then and even sit with him during meals at a special, separate table from everyone else. Even more so, they would have to walk with each other in the halls for 4 weeks. The punishment would not end until after Christmas break was over and then they would not have to eat together. 

All either of them could think was_: Prof. Snape is going too far! How could he be so cruel?_ But the spell would not allow them to voice their complaints. They watched in silent horror as a table suddenly appeared at one corner of the Great Hall. Dumbledore proceeded to walk towards them. 

"Ganger, Malfoy: you will sit here for the next four weeks while you are eating in this hall." They wanted to, desperately, but they could not protest. The spell would not allow them to do so. 

Hermione wondered if this punishment was just a joke that Snape wanted to play on her. Then she remembered that Snape did not have a sense of humor. She was stuck with Malfoy, even over the holidays. 

Draco knew this punishment would not be easy for him to take. He hated having to be with her, even if they were getting along better now than before. And now he was forced by some wacko spell to spend nearly every waking moment with her. _Including the upcoming holiday_, Draco groaned. 

This humiliated them both. They could not even look at each other. 

you feel like an insect 

Well don't you worry buddy, 

And, to make things even worse, all of the houses stared at them sitting at their lonesome table, as if this could not even be possible. 

Draco wished he could just disappear. 

To be continued… 

---------------------------------------- 


	4. meeting the family

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

Fanfic Death Total in fourth chapter: 

IN all: 2+unknown number 

Rating: R 

Draco and Hermione are talking to each other. Has the world gone mad? No, Draco just wants to tell his friend what Hermione is up to. 

(A/N: This is a mystery and will stay R as long as I can keep it form-turning NC-17.) 

In this chapter: 

Deaths: 0 

Unknown People: 0 

Pain: Arm rubbing and uncomfortable shifting 

Song interrupts: 3 times 

Disasters: 0 

Screams: 0 

------------------- 

Part 4 

------------------ 

Hermione wanted to be alone, but she knew that as long as she was not in Gryffindor Tower, she had to stick with the person next to her: the abominable Draco Malfoy. 

Overall, the general attitude among the Hogwarts professors was lack of surprise. The student body, on the other hand, was very outraged. 

Harry kept patting Hermione on the shoulder and encouraging her to keep her chin up. "Be strong, Hermione," he said as he walked over to her private table. He was soon informed by Dumbledore to sit down at the Gryffindor table or leave the hall. 

cause here he comes 

Professor Chase sauntered over to the pair. "You two look like you've been handed a death sentence. Honestly, now: is sitting near each other so bad?" 

"Yes it is," Draco drawled, looking over at Hermione. 

Hermione agreed. "I should not be stuck with him. He has no soul. He couldn't be nice if he tried." 

"Is this true, Malfoy?" 

"No, I just don't like her or her friends." He sneered. 

Hermione's voice rose slightly. "Whatever! You don't like anyone except the people in your own house." _He is such a loser, like every last Slytherin in this school, _she thought. 

Draco mocked pain at her comment. "Is that so wrong? It's not like you care for any other house but your own either." 

Prof. Chase nodded. "I guess it's not such a bad sentiment; indeed, it seems to be expected." 

Hermione shrugged off Draco's sarcasm. "My parents will find you a place to sleep at my house over the upcoming break, far away from my room. I wouldn't be able to stand the holidays if I had to look at you the whole time." 

"Well let me just make it clear right now that I refuse to sleep on a couch." 

"Why would we put you on the couch? I was thinking the garage was far more appropriate." _Then again, the couch doesn't seem like a bad idea._

Prof. Chase dismissed their bantering with a wave of his hand. "Eh, you two can sort this out on your own time." He left. 

Draco mused aloud, "Should I pack a tent?" _I'd better not end up in the garage OR on the couch! _

---- 

Later in the library… 

Hermione gave a wry smile Draco's way and said, "My mom would love to see the tent that you mentioned. She'll need to know its dimensions so she's sure it'll fit in the garage." 

"I will find out then." 

"Mom will be thrilled. She will want to hear all about the Magical world. " 

"Doesn't she hear enough about it from you? Oh, yes, I suppose she'd want to know what this world is like from the perspective of a real wizard, rather than a Mudblood. I must remember to pack my history books." He had one more day until the first 3-day vacation and he was glad that he wouldn't be stuck with her the whole time. His quick wit needed a break. 

Through the ghettos and the barrio 

and the bowery and the slum 

"Oh, and…heh, Malfoy, you will need some normal, oops, I mean, heh, _Muggle_ clothing. My parents will buy you some clothing if you tell them your size. After all, we wouldn't want you to stick out like a sore thumb—though that wouldn't be a real change of pace for you, now would it?" 

Draco glared. "I have Muggle clothing." 

"Good, because we leave tonight." 

"Tonight? What do you mean, TONIGHT?" 

"Mum and Dad have a prior engagement tomorrow. They have informed me that I have to leave tonight if I want to see them before my second day home. And, obviously, I do." 

"Wait a minute! I thought we only were paired together for Christmas break!" 

"And all of the time _til_ then. You did read the whole letter, right?" 

"Of course I did, Frizz Head." Draco bluffed. "I will be ready in two hours." 

So two hours passed and both of them packed their things. By portkey, Hermione and Draco were transported to Platform 9 ¾ at Kings Cross Station. 

A man with a sign reading 'Hermione' stood by the entrance of the station. Hermione rushed up to the man and smiled. "Is Dad here?" 

The man, her family's chauffer, smiled back. "He is at home. Oh, Hermione, let me look at you. It just isn't the same around here without you." He gave her a big hug. Draco rolled his eyes impatiently. 

Soon after, the driver led them both to the car. Hermione climbed in first, followed by Draco. 

Hermione replied, "I missed you, too." She shifted in her seat uncomfortably and noticed that Draco was rubbing his arm, yet again. 

The driver finally noticed Draco and gave him a warm smile. "I was informed that a young man would be joining Miss Granger." 

"Nice to meet you, Sir." Draco stifled his rising indignation. _What is he doing talking to us as though we were his equals? Dobby would never have been so disrespectful._

"It is a pleasure to have met you." The driver then started the engine and pulled the car out of the station's reserved parking area. 

Draco looked out the window and silently cursed the contraption he was riding in, mostly ignoring the unique sights that whizzed by. He kept wondering: _why would Snape do such a horrible thing to me?_

Hermione's hope for the good side of Snape had faded too. _Prof. Snape is a horrible man._ But the longer she thought about the matter, the more she thought, and finally decided, that he could not have been the only one to have decided on this punishment. Hermione shrugged dismally to herself. They had been speaking badly of each other ever since they first arrived at Hogwarts. Putting them together fit the crime splendidly. Spending time together meant that both of them had to stop arguing and work together._ Too splendid_, Hermione sadly concluded. 

The car finally stopped in front of Hermione's home, and the dismayed duo silently clambered out. 

A shadow is cast wherever he stands 

At dinner… 

Hermione's dad was the first to speak up. "I want to be the first to tell you, Hermione, that neither I nor your mother understand this punishment of yours at all. Admittedly, I have been instructed to keep the two of you together through the holidays. And, frankly speaking, this punishment could not have come at a worse time. You know your mother and I are on call every day." He gave a gravely disappointed sigh. 

Her mom continued where he left off. "This punishment may seem a bit—bizarre—to us, but you will be the perfect hostess while you have a guest in the house. I may not be able to see to your manners at school but I will definitely have my eye on you at home. God forbid any of our neighbors get the impression that we cannot entertain." She then smiled, silently hoping that the new guest would not destroy the house. 

Hermione replied in a low, humbled voice, "I will do my best." She looked at her mother with a small smile. _Draco won't be easy to entertain._

Her father started up again, this time toward Draco. "Young man, I will have no funny business going on in my house. Hermione is young and impressionable. She does not need anymore of your bad influence." He gave a stern look at Hermione again, and she became suddenly relieved that looks could not kill. 

"Dad, he does not need to hear that. I can take care of myself. And," she added hastily, "I have good friends back at school who are really nice." She hoped this would assure him that she had not fallen in with the wrong crowd. 

Draco replied, "I can assure you that I have no interest in your daughter." _ What makes him think that I could ever like Hermione that way?_

Her mom nodded. "Keep it that way." She felt Draco was getting exactly what he deserved. She simply did not want him to get his just desserts in her home. 

Hermione's dad still had not finished. "Now, I remember getting into a little bit of trouble myself when I was younger, but I never was punished to such an extent that I was made to stay in someone's house against my own will. So I hope you learn from this experience. Oh, and I will write up a report of how you are behaving, young man, and have it sent to your father. I am sure your parents will want to know if you are well." _And if you get into any mischief, which I will be watching for._

Draco mustered up the sweetest fake smile he could. "My father will appreciate your report." 

Hermione interrupted the terse exchange. "Mom, how long are you going to be gone tomorrow?" Staying with Draco was no picnic but she did not want to leave him in the house alone. She was afraid of what he might do! However, she could not leave him anyway. 

"I see what you're getting at, Hermione. (sigh) I guess you can take him downtown, if you like, tomorrow. I would love to go with you, but I am just too busy." 

Hermione leaned back in her chair and said, "I just may go." Regardless of whether or not he would be a tag-a-long. 

Her father continued to focus on Draco. "So what do your parents do for a living, young man?" 

"Dad works for the Ministry of Magic." _Damn I want to go home_. 

"And how is that working out for him?" 

"Very well." _Maybe if I say as little as possible he'll get the hint._

His wife gently interrupted. "Honey, he may not want to talk about such matters, especially over dinner." Then, turning toward Draco, she gave him a demure grin and asked, "How do you like the soufflé?" 

"Just fine, thanks." _Quit asking me questions already!_

Hermione's father decided on another tack. "Hermione tells us all the time about some sport called Quiddich. Apparently the whole school loves it." 

"That's true." _Great, now he wants to talk sports. Good lord, how banal can he be?_

Her mother chimed in. "Hermione told me that you are the seeker for the Slytherin house team. How is the seeker position working out for you?" 

"I'm not allowed to give out any secrets about our game plans." _Is it time for bed yet?_

"Oh no, I don't know anything about the game to understand you even if I wanted to know your, ahem, secrets. It's just that Hermione informed us that you are not as fast as the Gryffindor seeker." 

"She has?" _Hermione should mind not talk about things she knows nothing about._

"Yes, she has. So I bought some books of strategy on how to become a better seeker for you. Consider it a welcoming gift. I figured you might like to read something while you are at our house. I placed the books in the room where you will be staying." 

"Thank you." _NOT!_

"Well, I just thought that one team shouldn't win all the time." 

Hermione looked aghast. "Mum, it is totally inappropriate to give the other team an advantage when your own daughter is on the opposing team!" _She SO does not understand the house concept._

"Well, he's bound to read the books sometime." 

"Yeah well if he wants to read them that bad he can go out and find the books himself instead of just having you hand them over to him on a silver platter!" _Harry is gonna hate me and I can't afford more trouble._

"You know, if _you _were a seeker you would want to read all about the subject just to improve." 

"I know, but this is different. There is a principle at stake!" 

Her father said, "They're only books, Hermione. Don't talk to your mother like that." 

Hermione apologized. "Yes, I know, and I'm sorry, Mum." _Oh, fine, he can keep the books for all I care. Yeah—and maybe with a little more practice Draco will beat the Gryffindor team and I will be blamed. Yay for me_! 

Her mother smiled brightly. "Hermione, I have an idea. Why don't you have your new friend teach you how to fly better?" 

Hermione tried not to sound as upset as she felt. "Flying? Why yes, that sounds like fun. (Sarcastically) But I didn't pack my broom. Too bad." 

Her father murmured, "That's fine. Just keep your feet on the ground and your nose in a book. Brooms are for sweeping, not for flying." 

"Think of our guest, Darling!" 

Hermione's father started waving his fork around in big, sweeping gestures. Small bits of food were flying haphazardly off of it, and Hermione groaned. "There should be a regulation on flying. I certainly wouldn't want the likes of him flying all over the house, messing up the furniture." 

To be continued… 

------------------------- 

How do you like her family? They get weirder. 


	5. at home

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

Fanfic Death Total in fifth chapter: 0 

IN all: 2+unknown number 

Rating: R 

Draco is at Hermione's home. A shadowy figure shows up in both of their dreams. 

(A/N: This is a mystery and will stay R as long as I can keep it form-turning NC-17.) 

In this chapter: 

Deaths: 0 

Unknown People: 0 

Pain: loud music 

Song interrupts: 2 times 

Disasters: Dreams 

Screams: 0 

----------------- 

Part 5 

----------------- 

Draco, "I do not fly indoors." Who does he think I am; flying indoors, don't make me laugh. 

Hermione, "Father, the only time you act like this is if you have gotten me something." I hope it is something I want. 

Father, "I had to… I just miss my little girl." 

Hermione, "Let me guess you bought me a broom." She knew he would get her a gift that she did not need and have to smile. 

Father, "Yes, how did you guest?" 

Draco, "How could you have bought her a broom?" She can't fly very well, anyhow. 

Mother, "Her father picked it up." 

Father, "I put it in the basement. I warn you not to open the box until you arrive at Hogworts." 

Draco, "How did you get a hold of a magic item?" No muggle can enter the alley without permention. That is it he must have had someone help him. 

Father, "I just bought it in a store." 

Hermione, "Dad, thank you." (Yes, she is calling her second father, dad.) 

Father, "I know how hard you have been working and if I ever have a chance to see your teacher, I will give him a peace of my mind. However, I just do not have time right, now. I also want to meet your friend's parents. We should at least have dinner, once." 

Mother, "Before I forget I have invited your family over tomorrow for dinner, young man." 

Her father's beeper goes off. "I have to go. I will be back later tonight." 

Hermione, "Come home soon," she did not want him to go. 

Draco, "Wait, My father? Here?" 

Her Mother, "Yes, here." 

Draco, "My mom, too." 

Her Mother, "Yes, it took a while to convince them both." 

Draco, "Here?" Not here. I do not want to be seen in this place by my parents. 

Her Mother, "I just wanted to make sure that they knew this place is okay for their boy." 

Hermione, "And your meeting?" How could my parents bring Draco's parents here? My parents have no time for them, anyhow. 

Her Mother, "I have my assistant coving all my appointments. She is a little nervous; so I have my beeper set on vibrate. Your father is just praying that no one notices he is gone. It is just dinner." 

Soon, all of them went to bed after unpacking. 

Stacks of green paper in his 

red right hand 

Back at Hogworts the air grows ever colder. The walls started to bleed. 

You'll see him in your nightmares, 

Draco awoke with a fright. Nightmares!! He dreamed that his father came over to take him home and then Draco was expelled because of not obeying the punishment. 

A dark shadow of a figure loomed over his head in the dream. 

Hermione awoke with a fright, also. She dreamed that her father would be killed by Draco's father. Although, he is not really her real father, she did love him as one. She did not even know what Draco's father looked like put she could imagine such a thing happening. A shadowy figure appeared in her dream. 

The clocks in the house beeped 7:00am. They both went to separate bathrooms to get ready for this day. Get dressed, and do whatever they needed to do to get ready for this day. Then at breakfast Hermione and Draco avoided each other. 9:00am. 

Hermione, "Do you think your parents will really show up at my home tonight?" I have no doubt that they will. I just have to hear him say it. 

Draco, "Yes." Any luck and I will be home very soon. 

Hermione, "Are you parents nice people?" They probably act in the same manner as Draco. 

Draco, "Not to strangers." I wonder if the punishment will be over if my parents take care of her parents. 

Hermione, "Are you nervous?" He must be a little scared. 

Draco, "No." I am not going to show fear to you, Hermione. 

Hermione, "Would you like to walk downtown?" I could use a walk right about now. 

Draco, "Not really," She wants me to walk with her? 

Hermione, "I will just retire to my room and read." I just wanted to go for a walk. 

Draco, "Ok." Maybe I can take a nap. 

Hermione went to her room locked the door. Turned up the music to filter thought the house. She sat in her room reading, lessoning to Ja-lo's "I'm real",some Britney Spears, Chistena Agulara (sp?). Than…. 

The banging of her door startled her and she unlocked the door. Opened it. 

Hermione, "What?" She turned her music off. 

Draco, "Your music is too loud." He looked at her puzzled. How could she study with all this loud music? 

Hermione, "I am not use to someone else in the house." Darn he is here. Maybe he could go back to his room. 

Draco, "Get use to it." What was she doing? 

Hermione, "I was just catching up with my homework." I can't study with him here. He is so distracting. 

Draco, "I thought you had finished." Does she have to turn her music up so loud? 

Hermione, "I did finish but I am reviewing. How else to you expect me to pass? I have just finished outlining the next chapters on my computer. I was just about to print them out." He is so close to me. 

Draco, "What's this?" Pretend to be interested in something. 

Hermione, "When I buy books from the Internet, I just download them into this." She turns it on. "Some occult bookstores even have magical books. Most of the basic books can be downloaded. I have all my history of magic downloaded into it. Someone must have thought it would not hurt to sell copies." she shows the device to him. 

Draco, "It seems very compact." Oh no, another device to make her smart. 

Hermione, "Mine only holds 20 books which means that I would have to put them on separate disks, as I can only save 20." 

Draco, "Why do you trust me in you room?" 

Hermione, "I do not mind as long as you do not mess anything up." She laughed. "You can look at anything you want." 

Draco, "You can not touch my room. " 

Hermione, "Can we just stop by downtown I have to pick up a gift or two. If I use the Internet it will take several days. I doubt FedEx has owls that delivery to Hogworts. I do not think that FedEx even has owls at all, but I could be wrong. Some people like to ignore what they do not understand." 

Draco, "I have heard of mail. Getting a gift for your boyfriends?" 

Hermione, "I just can't fend them off. Luckily, I have you to be by my side." 

Draco, "If you think I am going to be your bodyguard, I will let you handle it." 

Hermione, "I have an idea over the summer you could. No… what am I thinking you would not want to…" 

Draco, "Tell me" 

Hermione, "Ok, I know it is far away and all. But as you know, Harry Potter is locked up in a room almost all summer. Anyway, he can only go outside his room twice a day. You have promptly heard of the Dursleys. " 

Draco, "Who are the Dursleys?" 

Hermione, "They are not very nice people they hate Harry and only gave him a small room in there home. They do not let him go anywhere." 

Draco, "So?" 

Hermione, "I was thinking that you and I show up at his door this summer. Say we knew him from elementary school, we could get him out of that house so he does not have to lesson to those horrible people everyday. Ron has to kidnap him to pry him out of that house. I just wanted to visit." 

Draco, "You are saying that Harry Potter has been imprisoned by this people in the summer and before Hogworts." 

Hermione, "They let him out for school, but I just had to see him leaving there. We have to save him if just for a few hours. You can go and get him, they know what I look like." 

Draco, "Are you insane? Do you know how this is going to look if I arrive at the door?" 

Hermione, "It will look like an old friend just wants to talk to him. They will make their son come along but he does not know me. " 

Draco, "Okay, I will agree to your plan." Nothing else to do, I guess. 

Hermione, "He is going to be so surprised. On second thought Hogwarts is being cleaned this Christmas and he must go home for that holiday. We can see him than." 

Draco, "Only if he does not know. I have to see this." _ Now, I can get some revenge_. 

Hermione, "Keep your calendar open. Right now I am going to something for lunch." 

Draco, "I am hungry." 

Hermione, "Do you like pizza?" 

Draco, "I guess" 

She picks up the phone and dials a number for pizza. 

Hermione, "They will be over in 40 minutes." 

Draco, "Ok" 

40 minutes later they eat the pizza. 

They then walked downtown. 

Hermione, "Draco, thanks for walking with me." 

Draco, "Your welcome. Am I to understand that you like walking with me?" 

Hermione, "It is better than I thought it would be. You have not tried to argue with me all day." 

To be continued 


	6. can't run away

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

Fanfic Death Total in sixth chapter: 0 

IN all: 2+unknown number 

Rating: R 

Hermione is walking downtown with Draco. 

(A/N: This is a mystery and will stay R as long as I can keep it form-turning NC-17.) 

In this chapter: 

Deaths: 0 

Unknown People: 0 

Pain: arm rubbing and shifting, from knife 

Song interrupts: 2 times 

Disasters: dry air, Raining, power outage, lightning 

Screams: 0 

--------------------------------- 

Part 6 

------------------------ 

The air seemed to have been drained from its moisture. Not a sound could be hear unless either one spoke. Their words where so clear, that each syllable began to sing for attention. The shops seem to quite as they lessened to one another. Each hearing the sound of their own hearts beating fast, then a warm feeling came upon them. 

Draco, "I just did not want to argue." 

Hermione, "Look I am not use to you not arguing with me. However, I think we should arrange a temporary friendship just so that we will not go insane." 

Draco, "Temporary friendship?" 

They walked into several stores, bought a few items while they continued talking, until the clouds in the sky swirled and roared. Threaten to rain on the two below. 

Hermione, "It is necessary unless you want to be detention everyday with me." 

The trees begin to give a little as the wind blew past them. 

Draco, "are you asking me to be your friend?" 

Hermione, "As long as we tolerate each other, the teacher will not ask too many questions. The head of my house is already making me cheer for you in Quiddirtch." 

Draco, "She is?" 

The sky slowly dripped rain from the whirling clouds of black. 

Hermione, "There are going to be cheerleaders this year, for every house. She is making me cheerleader for Slytherin." 

Draco, "I had head that there might be cheerleaders this year." 

Hermione, "My parents say it will be good for me to do some outside activity." 

Draco, "Cheerleading?" 

Hermione, "I work hard for my grades. Cheering is not for me, but it is a requirement." (Please do not flame me. I like cheerleading) 

Draco, "I will have to cheer when you make Perfect" 

Hermione, "I have not even taken the O.W.L.'s, yet." 

Draco, "The whole school knows that you will." 

Hermione, "Did you here about the Perfect bathroom. I hear that it is huge. I do not know much about you or your study habits but are you thinking about being a Perfect?" 

Draco, "No," 

Hermione, "You are very intelligent, why not?" 

Draco, "Are you going to make me Perfect?" 

Hermione, "We have to study together for the rest of the year, we could be. I have notice you rubbing your arm, is your arm okay?" She tried to keep his attention away from her own sudden movements. 

Draco, "It is my arm," she knows. 

The sky roared once more all it's fury, making Hermione jump. 

Hermione, "Can I help?" She reached over to him to examine his arm. Seeing a tattoo on his arm, he pulled his shirt down. "When did you get the tattoo?" 

Draco, "Last summer," the little ***** is going to blackmail me. 

Hermione, "Trying to act cool? Malfoy?" 

Draco, "No, I choose to do so," 

Hermione, "Why did you choose to put it on your arm?" 

Draco, "Do you know what it is?" 

Hermione, "A tattoo?" 

Draco, "Yah, a tattoo." 

Hermione, "You do not need to do that just to impress me," 

Draco, "I didn't" 

Hermione, "Why would you choose to be a Death Eater?" She knew what the tattoo was used for. 

Draco, "So you knew?" what to do? 

Rain begins to move faster toward the ground from the sky. 

Hermione, "Yes, I know." Thinking, 'this is good, just give him a chance to kill you'. 

Draco, "What do you think I will do with you know that you know my secret?" 

Thunder cracked in the sky and lightning stroke a tree. It broke in have landing on a power line. Shadows from the lamplights attempted to hide the light. 

Hermione, "I would not worry too much, everyone has secrets." 

The power went off for the entire block, leaving the shop owners to hurry up and switch on their generators. In the dark Hermione could feel Draco's breath near her cheek. Not daring to move her only other chose is to lesson to his commanding voice. 

Draco, "No one must know who I am." He gripped her arm tightly. Than slammed her against the wall. Proceeding to take a knife from his pocket. Hermione gasped. He placed the knife under her chain, against her neck. He spoke, "scream, please, scream, for me Hermione," 

Hermione did not scream as if she did the knife would partude (sp?) into her flesh. Her brown eyes became black as the dead of night. She smiled feeling the sensation of passion flowing though her as he held the knife so closes to her. The need to find a way out of this situation came next to her mind. 

Draco, "Hermione, I know you can hear me," He released the knife a little so that she could show fear for him. 

Rain bounded the ground, and lightning light up the sky. Draco's clothes drenched from the down pore weighted his arm. 

Hermione, "Is there some problem? Maybe you should use you wand." 

Draco, "I am not the one with the problem, tell anyone and I will not be so forgiving." He put the knife back in his pocket. The time to kill her had passed. He had failed as he could barly (sp?) see her though the rain. 

Hermione, "If you hurt me, don't you think that the teachers at Hogworts will notice?" She decided that since he had put the knife away she is safe for the moment. 

Draco, "Then we would have to stay together for the rest of our time at Hogworts." This did not seem like a bad idea to him as he could keep an eye on her nearly every moment of the day. 

Now, they were both equally drenched they would have to settle this later. 

Hermione, "It will look good on your future resumes. We will not have to be together next year." She happened to be thankful for this fact; it did comfort her that she would not have to be so close to Draco all the time next year. 

Draco, "I think a temporary friendship will do just fine." Knowing that the he would try to kill her again. 'Not tonight,' he thought. 

You'll see him in your head, 

on the TV screen 

And hey buddy, I'm warning 

you to turn it off 

Hermione, "You have to go with me to pick up my cheerleading outfit, Monday." She then started to think about his father. Would he hurt her father? She had to not think about such things that would upset her. 

They return to there rooms to get ready for the dinner with their parents. 

Her parents arrived home. 

They both quickly entered the living room. 

Her parents "we will be right back, kids. We have to change." 

They sat down on the couch reading. 

A half an hour later her parents were back in the living room just to see the doorbell ring. 

The catters(sp?) where fallowed by his parents. 

His mother "Just put that in the kitchen thank you. (His parents just stood there staring at her.) Please come in." 

His father, "(walking into her home fallowed by his mother) Son, how have they been treating you?" 

Draco, "Nothing happens in this house." 

Her father enters, "Thank you for arriving at our humble home… do I know you?" he says to his father. 

you'll see him in your dreams 

He'll appear out of nowhere but 

he ain't what he seems 

His father, "No, I would know if I had met you before." 

Her father, "Lusisis(sp?) ? No way." 

His father, "No I am sorry. " 

Her Father, "Alright, but I remember you, your just as slow as ever, any slower and I can here a snail basing right in front of me." 

His Father, "(Smiled) are you still faster then I? Or do you use your bloom as a cane." 

Her father, "It has been a long time." 

His Father, "Yes, it has. What are you doing in the muggle world anyway?" 

Her Father, "I fell in love." 

His Father, "That will do it." 

Hermione "Dad can we eat, now?" 

Her mother brought in the food to the table. 

Draco, "This is strange." 

Hermione, "Just get over yourself, ferret boy" 

Draco, "That is good coming from someone that has two or three boyfriends." 

Hermione, "I am not dating any of them," 

Draco, "Tell that to Retiz Skeeter.(sp?)" 

Hermione, "I do not see how being friends with someone means I am dating them." 

Draco, "Dumping them for a whole new group of boyfriends, are we?" 

Hermione, "Yes, Malfoy you are right, I am going to find some more boyfriends, I was getting tired of my last group." 

Draco, "Maybe you should stop giving tours." 

Hermione, "tours (she laughed)" 

Her father "You can talk about that later, eat!" 

Her mother, "Why do you not bring a boyfriend over for us to met?" 

Hermione, "No, I just do not have time to date." 

Her mother, "You will find someone." 

Hermione, "How? I have to walk around with him all day. How am I supposed to find a boyfriend?" 

Draco, "How am I supposed to find a girlfriend with you at my side?" 

Hermione, "We will have to get use to each other." 

Draco, "I guess, I have no choice." 

His father, "Now, I am sure you will be just fine," 

Draco, "Dad?" 

Hermione, (after finishing her meal) "May I leave the table?" 

Her mother, "Yes, of course. Oh honey, your father is coming over to see you tomorrow." 

Hermione, "Father? Here? Tomorrow? What will I wear?" 

Her mother, "A dress will be fine, he just wants to make up for lost time." 

Her father, "I am sure he will not mind what you wear." 

Hermione, "Thanks," she hugged him. 

To be continued……… 

----------------- 


	7. secret revealed(not)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

Fanfic Death Total in 7th chapter: 1 

IN all: 3+unknown number 

Rating: R 

Hermione get her outfit. 

(A/N: This is a mystery and will stay R as long as I can keep it form-turning NC-17.) 

In this chapter: 

Deaths: 1 

Unknown People: 0 

Pain: arm rubbing and shifting, 

Song interrupts: 3 times, end of song 

Disasters: Hermione's power, energy drain 

Screams: 0 

------------------------- 

Part 7 

-------------------------- 

Next morning, she gets dressed. Draco waited for her. 

Hermione, "Draco, you look nice." Wow, he did look hot in that outfit. 

Draco, "You have two fathers?" He did not know what to say to her, but thought of a question that might spark a conversation. 

Hermione, "No, mom remarried. Father just wanted to spend some time with me." She did not understand why he wanted to know such a common detail. 

Draco, "What is he like?" This may be good for conversation later. 

A knock on the door, the door is opened. Hermione jumped up and hugged her father. 

Draco shocked by this display rolled his eyes. Yep, his is stuck with the two happiest people in the world. 

Her real father, "I have something for you," He pulled out a locket and gave it to her. The locket to showed both her and her father in it smiling. "Like it?" 

Hermione, "I love it, dad can he join us." She miss him so and this was there time together. Draco would spoil everything. 

Her real father, "Yes he may, would you like to introduce me to him?" 

Hermione, "This is Draco Malfoy, father. I have to stay with him the entire year as a punishment for fighting with him." 

Her real father, "In that case, he can go along with us." 

Draco, "It is a pleasure to met you." Looking into the man's eyes Draco froze. Then shock his head. 

Her real father, "I will only warn you once young man, harm one hair on her head and I will see to it that you and your ancestors will beg for mercy." 

Hermione, "Now, daddy, don't be so dramatic. You know I can handle myself." 

Draco, "I do not intent to hurt her right at this moment." Ah, the protective father. 'I will have to watch out for him,' he thought. 

Her real father, "How are you ever going to command respect if you are so passive." 

Hermione, "Dad, can we go?" Draco is not about to respect me, she thought. 

Draco, "What is with your father?" Command respect? 

He's a ghost, he's a god, 

he's a man, he's a guru 

Hermione, "He just has not seen me in a while." That should work as excuse. 

At lunch… 

Her real father "My little girl, getting into trouble." 

Hermione, "It had to happen sometime." She hoped that was the right response. 

Her real father, "You are growing up so fast." 

Draco, "I am here, too." He did not want to be left out of the conversation. 

Her real father, "Yes, you are. So is your father well?" 

Draco, "Do you know him?" Oh, common talk. My father? Well? 

Father, "I trust he is doing well then?" 

Hermione, "Dad, I am sure he does not want to talk about his dad." She did not want to talk about him if she could help it. 

Father, "Alright, so are you going to marry him?" 

Hermione, "No, he is just with me for this year." With me? I sound as if I am dating him. 

Father, "Don't you want marry, he seems like a nice boy for you to marry. " 

Draco, "I will not marry her." What is he thinking? She does look pretty but marry her? 

Father, "I am your father, Hermione. Someday you will wish to marry a young man, I want to be there for you. I suppose you want to wait until your graduation. Fine, you have your youth to conceder after all. You shall marry shall after graduation." 

Hermione, "Yes daddy, I am sure I will find someone by then," Who then? 

Draco, "What?" Her father is talking about marriage. 

Father, "I as you father have chosen a suitable husband for you before your birth. My father before had done the same with his daughters and sons." 

Hermione, "Who? When? Dad maybe we should have discussed this before, now." 

Father, "When you' re 17 you will marry, which should take place right after graduation," 

Hermione, "I am not ready for marriage." How could her father have done this to her? 

Father, "You have 2 more years. Now, my little girl will be happy." 

Hermione, "2 years, alright." 

They eat, go to a theme park and arrive back at her home saying goodbye to her dad. 

Hermione, "So how do you like my dad?" 

Draco, "Do I have a choose not to like him?" 

Hermione, "He must have thought I was dating you." 

Draco, "Two years and you will be married." 

Hermione, "Yes, a two years." 

Monday morning they were back at Hogworts potion class. Somehow, Prof. Snape is back teaching.  
Snape, "How was your holiday, Miss Granger?" 

Hermione, "Draco and I will soon marry, Professor Snape. Would you like to go to the wedding?" 

Snape, "very funny, 5 points from Gryffindor for behaving in such a manner." 

Hermione, "I had a nice weekend." 

Draco, "Is that a no then? And I so wanted you to join us." He gave a wicked smile. 

Snape, "Stop, that Malfoy or you will get detention." 

He taught the class. Looking at Draco as he rubbed his arm. Then Granger stood up. _She is going to tell_ Draco thought, giving her an evil glare. 

Snape, "Are you alright, Miss Granger?" 

Hermione, "I forgot," she sat back down. After class, she picked up her cheerleading outfit with Draco by her side. She put it on in a changing room and walked out to see how Draco felt of her new clothing. "How do you like it?" 

Draco, "Very nice," He looked at her body and his mouth wanted to drop open. She is beautiful, he thought. 

Hermione, "Thanks, I thought I might looked silly. Honestly, a Gryffindoor wearing a Slyernin outfit. I must look silly." 

Draco, "I was wondering, how long has your dad has been a death eater?" He could since that he was from the moment he had stepped into the house. However, he though he was mistaken. 

Hermione, "Which one? How did you know?" He knows? 

Draco, "I guessed, Oh, so they both are?" 

Hermione, "Yes, but that did not stop my mom from falling in love. She never stopped loving my real father, however was forced to divorce him. Then in years that passed she became lonely. Until, one day when she met my current father, they fell madly in love from the first moment they saw each other." 

Draco, "What is going on?" 

Hermione, "Me? What do you think is going on?" 

Draco, "I think you are going to tell me." 

Hermoine, "I already know that you are a Deatheather as well to figure out that they are ones." 

Draco, "So, you know my secret. What shall I do with you?" 

Hermione, "I am sorry that you have to be brought into this," 

Draco, "You did not tell him though, did you?" 

Hermione, "No, he just knows. I guess, I am just scared, of what will happen if I say anything to him about not wanting to marry. Oh, Draco everything is so messed up. Things are not how they use to be, I never wanted it to be this way." She tried to hide the tears in her eyes. 

Draco, "What way?" 

Hermione, "The attack on Snape, the dead birds, the flaming trees and now I am not even able to fight for the side I choose." 

Draco, "Snape was attacked? What side?" 

Hermione, "I can hear every word spoken at Hogworts, if I focus I can even narrow the voices. I am scared for my friends and now for you." 

Draco, "What side? You are not making any sense." 

Hermione, "Can't you sense me? Oh Draco, I am so scared," She was crying more unable to hide her tears. He will never understand. 

Draco, "Sense you? Are you, no you can't be…" she did not have a tattoo on her arm. 

You're one microscopic cog 

in his catastrophic plan 

Hermione, "Yes, I am." She pulled down the back of her skirt a little to show a small tattoo. 

Draco, "You had a choose of where to put it?" 

Hermione, "I did not want to put it on my arm, so dad had it specially put it on my butt. So that I would always stand up when I feel the dark lord was near. He also is putting me in Slythernin. That is why the substute (sp?) came to Hogworts to request a transfer for me. I will be sorted again today after school. I will miss my friends, when they are gone. I will not be move until next week." Hiding her face, she did not want to see him looking at her. 

Draco, "I will be here for you. I have to be." 

Hermione, "I don't want to be a Deatheater I want to be with my friends, in Gryffindoor. I wanted to be happy. Now all I have is death, Draco I hope you will not hate me." 

Draco, "Why?" 

Hermoine, "I killed those birds, I was setting down and this surge of energy came over me. I looked up and those birds that fell from the sky, they exploded when I screamed. Sometimes I am scared to even think." 

Draco, "It will be alright," He held her close. 

Hermione, "Saturday, he will be at Hogwarts, did you know? I love my father but I hope the side that he is on does not win. If you like we can stay in the library during the attack this weekend." 

Draco, "You know this to be true?" 

Hermione, "It would be alright for you to fight you have always been a Slytherin, but I have not. Why are you holding me? Let go or you will become ill." 

Draco, "(letting go) I did not know that you had that power. Your dad does not want anyone to touch you. Does he?" 

Hermione, "Why where you outside that day late week?" 

Draco "To collapse the entrance" 

Hermione, "I thought that I might have." 

Draco, "If you need someone to talk to I am here, so how long has your father been a Deatheater?" 

Hermione, "Forever, he was rescued from the an imagination box in Azkaban last summer. We spend all our free time together. I was so happy to see him, I did not even care what he did just as long I could be near him." 

Draco, "Don't be scared Hermione, I will be with you" feeling her fear increase he could only think of one thing to do. He brushed her hair from her eyes and kissed her lightly on the lips. 

Designed and directed by 

his red right hand 

Hermione, "Thank you," She kissed him back the kiss deepened; they kissed while energy seemed to fell her. Energy filled her whole being, the lady behind the counter collapsed. There feet left the ground and they began to twill around while as they held each other. 

Draco's body was also energized by the kiss; he did not want to stop. When they finally let go of the kiss they floated to the ground. She smiled at him and he smiled back until horror filled her mind. 

Hermione, "Draco? Where did that energy come from?" 

Draco, "We may have drained each other's energy." 

Hermione, "I do not feel weak, the earge (sp?) to kill is even stronger than before. I have to be strong." 

Draco, "Let's get out of here before we drain the entire block." He held her hand. 

Hermione, "I am glad that my teacher let me take off one class." She changed back into her regular school clothes. 

Draco, "Me, too." 

They left together not noticing the dead body that lay behind the counter. Blood covered the floor in a deep crimson. 

The end (NOT even close the mystery still remains.) 

------------------- Not the ending----------- 


	8. lust and mystery

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

Fanfic Death Total in 8th chapter: 1 

IN all: 4+unknown number 

Rating: R 

Hermione is walking downtown with Draco. 

(A/N: This is a mystery and will stay R as long as I can keep it form-turning NC-17.) 

In this chapter: 

Deaths: 0 

Unknown People: 3 

I will give you a hint: Voice 1: Pansy 

Voice 2: Crabbe 

Voice 3: Colin 

Pain: arm rubbing and shifting, deception 

Song interrupts: no more song, 

Disasters: blood on wall 

Screams: 1 

------------------------- 

Part 8 still own nothing. The mystery is still unfolding. 

------------------- 

Back at Hogwarts 

Blood returned to the walks as it had on the weekend. This time no amount of spells would cause this blood to disappear. The blood is yet another sign that the He-Who-Is-Not-To-Be-Name is getting closer to Hogwarts. But who did this? 

Far from them in another room, two figures enter Hermione's room. 

Voice 1, "Do you have it?" 

Voice 2, "Yes" 

Voice 1 "Give it to me," Voice 2 gives a note to Voice 1. 

Voice 2, "Did anyone see you?" 

Voice 1, "No" 

Voice 2, "Is this Hermione's room?" 

Voice 1, "Yes, I think it is, look her name." Her name is spotted on a trunk. 

Voice 2, "Where could she be?" Voice 2 places a note on Hermione's bed. 

Voice 1, "She should be in her room." 

Voice 2, "She is always with Malfoy," Sounding as if Voice 2 wanted to hurt Hermione. 

Voice 1, "That punishment just saved her." Holding up a knife. 

Voice 2, "Want to spook Malfoy?" Smiles. 

Voice 1, "No, he must have a plan of his own for her." Voice 1 gives a knowing look that Draco must have a plan. 

Voice 2, "Why are we here then?" Confused face, scratches head. 

Voice 1, "We will take her roommate, instead," Both attempt to hide. 

Voice 2, "Ok," 

Once Hermione's roommate entered the room she gasped as she was emptily disabled, screamed, and cut of her head. The since or essence of Parvarti was now in a wand. 

Voice 2, "Want to play catch?" Holding the head of Parvarti. 

Voice 1, "put that head down?" Rolling eyes. 

Voice 3, "Darn it, I messed all the fun. That is not Hermione." Entering the room with a frown on face and stuffing knife into rope. 

Voice 1, "We figured that Draco could be planning something for her later on in week." Restating a fact. 

Voice 2, "Maybe, he knows something we do not." Malfoy has to have some sort of plan. 

Voice 1, "I know he is smarter than you, what is with the blood on the wall, anyway." Why did that idiot have to even show up? 

Voice 3, "It is art." 

Voice 1, "Did you have to do that twice?" Art, yah right. 

Voice 3, "I did not say the spell right the first time." 

Voice 1 "Let's get out of here," 

All three left the room. 

Draco and Hermione arrived back at Hogwarts trying not to look like they are a couple. 

Draco, "The walls Hermione" Looking at the blood stained walls. 

Hermione, "Who could have do this?" A puzzled look appeared on her face. 

Draco, "I know we did not do it, unless you would like to tell me something." He raised his eyebrow. 

Hermione, "Of course not, I was with you." She smiled. 

Draco, "(pins Hermione up against the wall with his strong arms) So you were." 

Hermione, "I know." 

(Before she could say any more he kissed her. Energy filled both their bodies. They can see the electricity between them and circling around them. There eyes glowed and there souls cried out in shear pleasure.) 

They at once fell to the ground. 

Snape had snuck up on them and had been lessoning for the entire conversation in silence. Now he had to stop what was going on. 

Snape, "Excuse me." What ever is happening he is determined to stop it. 

Hermione, "What?" She said with a dreamy look. 

Draco, "Professor?" _He looks angry_. 

Snape, "It seems you are taking advantage of this punishment." What sort of spell could have done this? 

Draco, "No, I just never realized how ravishing Hermione is until now." _She is so beautiful._

Hermione, "What is the problem Prof. Snape?" _Maybe he can come to the wedding after all._

Snape, "Do you want detention?" _Detention may not help the situation._

Draco, "If it is near my Hermione." _I am not going to leave my Hermione_. 

Snape, "You have obesly been caught." _This has to the work of the some ungrateful upper-class men._

Hermione, "I would not want to be with any other person then with Draco," _He is so hansom._

Snape, "You two are must be under some spell. Dumbledore will have to fix this one." _He has to fix this._

Draco, "Hermione, have I told you how beautiful you look today." Running his finger though her hair. 

Hermione, "Draco, (pause) Thank you." looks dreamingly at Draco. 

Snape, "Whoever did this is going to be in big trouble." 

To be continued…. 


	9. Eww...What?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

Fanfic Death Total in 9th chapter: 1 

IN all: 5+unknown number 

Rating: R 

Cheerleading practice. 

(A/N: This is a mystery and will stay R as long as I can keep it form-turning NC-17.) 

In this chapter: 

Deaths: 1 Voice 3 

Unknown People: 2 

I will give you a hint: Voice 1: Pansy 

Voice 4:Nott 

Pain: arm rubbing and shifting, knife wound 

Song interrupts: 0 no more song 

Disasters: 0 

Screams: 0 

----------------- 

The Slythern girls practiced cheerleading when, "Girls, Miss Granger is going to be joining you for your first practice." 

Pansy, "No really?" 

"Really, it is part of the her punishment." 

Pansy, "ON us or on her," a couple of girls laughed. 

"Dumbledore, says that she has to do this." 

Pansy, "Alright, but she better keep up." 

Hermione, "Does this look alright," she asked the teacher. 

"You look just fine," 

Hermione, "If you say so," she was still not convinced. 

"Now just watch first, than we can go over the cheer with you." 

Hermione, "Alright, I thought this was our first practice." She looked at the other girls doing their cheers almost perfectly. 

"I sent a tape and diagrams to all the cheerleaders, over the summer." 

Pansy, " You do not even have a chance as to keep up with me." 

Hermione, "I have no chose, but to keep up with you." She hoped there was a place where she could hide away from the embarrassment of being upstaged by Pansy. 

Patsy, "Do not make us look bad." 

Hermione received diagrams of the cheers and watched the girls. "And I will be doing?" Pansy looked as if she could not help but reply. 

Pansy, "That is yet to be determined. Your skills must be tested first. You could end up doing floor exercises, flips, catches or I don't know. Just practice, the diagrams are in that book. I do not want to look bad." 

Hermione, "ok," She looked in the book, _'First practice and work on the diagrams in this book_.' She looked at them and then looked at the girls who were doing that. Stretching before she tried any of diagrams. Glancing at the other girls. In the diagram a girl looked as if she had been throw up in the air and now doing the splits. Looking up again. No one was trying this one at the moment. She looked at another diagram that looked as if the girl might just fall over any minute. Could she get away with doing just round offs? She knew how to do them round offs. Flipping through the index. 'Yes' she said to herself. 'It is here'. Looking at the diagram to make sure. The book is very heavy. "I think, I know this one" She pointed out to the teacher. 

"Let's see." 

Hermione did a one handed round off. "Ok" 

"Let's stop messing around now. We work as a team." 

_Slythernin's cheat as a team_. Hermione wanted to remark. Hermione looking at every page as fast as her eyes could read searched for anything she knew. 

She marked those with small stickers. 

"Hermione you are up. Show us what you got and smile." 

Hermione trying desperately to remember anything that would be of use that she had seen in that manual while smiling and cheering. The instructor then called out some moves for her to do. The one with the most Slytherin Spirit and ability would be Captain. All Hermione could think about is how she wished; she could transfer to a school that did not require her to be a cheerleader. 

As the session went on, Hermione practiced with the other girls. Pansy yelled at her to keep her movements more crisp and definite. 

Pansy, "Watch me again, Hermione," Pansy looked as if she was going to strange Hermione. Pansy did the move and looked at Hermione for any sign of clarity. 

Hermione, "Like this," 

Pansy, "Smile a pit more and you have it." Pansy tried all summer to get the cheers perfect. Hermione needed some help. If Pansy was going to be captain, that meant sucking up big time. 

"Pansy you're stance and smile is perfect. I am sure that Hermione likes all the extra help you have been giving her." She is such a sweet girl. Captain material. 

Pansy, "Everyone has to do their part." Seeing that Hermione sort of knew some of the moves she decided continue with the practice. 

"I am going to give you a half an hour more to figure out this cheer." The cheerleaders practiced for another half an hour. Hermione stayed on the floor cheering as the others did more difficult flips and jumps. 

These cheerleaders had to have met all summer. 

After cheerleading Hermione met up with Draco. 

Draco, "Have fun?" 

Hermione, " These cheerleaders had to have met all summer." I am never going to catch up with them. 

Draco, "That is because they have." 

Hermione, "I am just so tired." 

Draco, "Who is captain?" 

Hermione, "That is not posed, yet. But Pansy is the best on the team." 

Draco, "Oh and you know this to be true?' 

Hermione, "She is having me practice with her every morning, Draco I am so sore. I think she doing this to torcher me." 

Draco, "She is actually helping you out?" 

Hermione, "I saw that look in her eye, it was the kind of look I get want something really badly. I think she wants to be Captain so badly that she will even help me, to do so." 

Draco, "Think she is the one who painted the walls in blood?" 

Hermione, "No, I observed her, she is so neat and orderly." _It has to be the work of someone more contemporary artist._

Draco, "She is very organized." 

Hermione, "I would suspect her of murder before I would defacing this building." _How would she have time to kill anyone?_

Draco, "Know if she is a…" 

Hermione, "We have arm bands on, that have the crest on them, so I have no idea." _Oh, she could be trying to kill me._

Draco, "We will find out, soon enough." 

Hermione, "It would be a pity to attack someone on our side." _A real shame_. Smiles. 

Draco, "You might be the main target of an attack, before this weeks over." 

Hermione, "I know that is why I want to investigate. No one can know what I am going to do." 

Draco, "Do you have something planned?" 

Hermione, "Sh ... it is a surprise." 

Draco, "Can I help?" 

Hermione, "don't you have plans of your own?" 

Draco, "I have to stay with you." 

Hermione, "Just four more days." 

Draco, "If you can live thought it." 

Hermione, "Me, I am too smart for any little thing that those people have to throw at me." I should watch my step. 

Harry appears. 

Hermione,"I am so sorry," Then he hugs Hermione. 

Hermione, "Hugging is not good." Looks up at him. 

Harry, "I have talked it over with Ron, you can sleep in his bed, they will not find you." 

Hermione, "Find me? Harry, do not get hysterical." _He really does care. That is so sweet_. 

Harry, "You're roommate is dead. I also fear that Lavender is dead, too." _There is fear in those eyes._

Hermione, "Are there any suspects? I am not going to sleep in Ron's bed." _I could not hide if I wanted to do so, they will find me._

Harry, "I have overheard Dumbledore and he said (looks at Draco)" 

Draco, "I can not leave her side. I would have to be away from her." 

Harry "You could have done it, Malfoy." 

Hermione, "Go on with it…" Draco was with me the whole time. 

Harry, Whispers," you switched teams." 

Hermione, "I nearly forgot," She walks to Dumbledore's office with Draco. 

Draco, "I am here with you," They touch hands energy flows though them. 

They go into Dumbledore's office for her to be resorted. 

***Meanwhile. ********* 

Voice 1 "I have no use for you anymore, Colin." 

Colin, "Do not be mad with me." 

Voice 1 "Mad, is that what you think?" 

Colin, "Yes, just put the knife down." 

Voice 1, "You were late. We could have been caught. Now, Hermione is still alive. I though, I told you to …" A student walks in and pushes Colin on Voice 1's knife. 

Voice 4, "All better." 

Voice 1, "How did you get in here?" Pulls the bloody knife out of Colin who is now on the floor in pain. 

Voice 4, "Just put the knife down and we will talk." Kicks Colin. 

Voice 1, "Stay away from me," Backs up. 

Voice 4, "No, from now on I will keep a very close eye on you." Takes out his own knife, leans over and cuts open Colin's chest while he is still alive. Then cuts Colin's heart out of his body. Colin is now dead. 

Voice 1 "*Screams* I was going to kill him." 

Voice 4, "I just wanted a bite to eat. Care to join me?" Still holding the heart. 

Voice 1,"NO, you go right ahead." Then Voice 1 cleans off the knife with scarf, puts the knife in a bag, and leaves in a huff. 

*********To be continued*********** 


	10. Meeting

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

Fanfic Death Total in 10th chapter: 0 

IN all: 5+unknown number 

Rating: R 

Meeting with the Deatheathers. 

(A/N: This is a mystery and will stay R as long as I can keep it form-turning NC-17.) 

In this chapter: 

Deaths: 0 

Unknown People: ? 

Pain: arm rubbing and shifting, energy drain 

Song interrupts: 3 times, end of song 

Disasters: 0 

Screams: 1+ 

Chapter 10 

Hermione awoke in a cold sweat as her heart started to beat faster and she let out a scream that would have awaken her roommates, that is if they where not already dead. 

She must have had a bad dream, but she did not seem to remember any thing bad about the dream. The dream was simply about her and Draco, kissing. There was nothing scary about that. Until, she felt a sharp pain in her butt. 

Then looking over to her side, she took her wand and just as instructed made her hair blond, her eye a sea blue, and her lips red. Her hair shortened as her own wand touched her blond hair. She quickly changed into her clothes and out of her nightclothes. The cloak would cover up her clothes, but how would she get out of Hogwarts? She looked at herself in the mirror. _No make-up, which will not do_. She then used some of her own make-up that her mom gave her, from over the summer. Then she took her wand out and did a reserve spell so that she could simply tap herself and the make-up and the other spell she did on herself would just show up on her. (Do not flame me I just thought that her wand could be like a telephone, with repeat dialing. But this is sort of stored in her wand.) 

She stepped out from behind the painting, just to see a familiar face looking at her. 

Hermione's POV 

Snape, "Well, well, well, if is not Miss Granger." 

Hermione, It was a good thing she was not wearing a cloak and her cloak looked like her Gryfindoor cloak, "I don't fell so good." That was not a lie. 

Snape, "You should not be out here," He rubbed his arm. I jumped. "What is wrong? You are very jumpy, tonight." 

Hermione, "I guess, I just feel lonely. I think someone might be out to kill me." 

Snape, "You should be telling Dumbledore about this, not me." 

Hermione, "Why not? You are a Professor after all, do you find it odd that not a single Slythern has been killed?" 

Snape, "What are you saying?" 

Hermione, "I think, I have a theory. I am not any way a seer or do I think of myself as one. I just observe. From what I see something is going to happen very soon. I know you think I am just shooting off my mouth. Things are going to change very soon. I have even been acting differently." 

Snape, "Maybe you should see the nurse, I will wake her up." They walked down the hall to the nurse's courters. 

Hermione, "You are being remotely nice to me. Why?" 

Snape, "Do not be so paranoid." 

Hermione, "My roommates are dead and you say to me 'Do not be so parnoid'. Maybe, I should just go after those people who killed my friend and just give there killers all kisses, is that it. Or maybe, I can just make nice. If I did that I would make them the paranoid ones. What a great idea I just had." 

Snape, "I will get the nurse." He goes to get the nurse. I walk away. He gets the nurse and finds me gone. I run outside so as not to be noticed. And put on the cloak then touch my clothes with my face and hair changes. I pull out my mirror. "Perfect." I then change my voice an octave. 

I walk to the forest someone grapes my arm. Then Snape looks at my face. 

Snape, "Just what do you think you are doing, here?" 

Hermione, "I was going into the forest to see my father." 

Snape, "You are not a student, here." 

Hermione, "Yes, I am." 

Snape, "It must be the light, you are new?" 

Hermione, "No, I am even in one of your classes." 

Snape, "I would have noticed." 

Hermione, "It is ok, I have to hurry. I do not want to miss seeing my dad." Continuing to walk. 

Snape, "This dad of yours is a DeathEater?" 

Hermione, "Yes, I was not very proud about that fact when I found out. I was scared that he would not love me. I was wrong. Now come on, I can wait." Walking faster. 

Snape, "So you are one, too?" 

Hermione, "Yes," I get the meeting. 

Meeting--------- 

Voldermort "What took you so long, young lady?" 

Hermione, "I tried to be here as fast as I could." Shy smile. 

Voldermort, "You father has been worried sick." 

Hermione, Walks over to her father and gives him a kiss on the cheek. 

Her father, whispers, "I like your brown hair better." 

Voldermort, "As you well know I have plans for Hogwarts. I know that one or more of your may be spies. I am not wizard with a low intelligence. I have heard of some interesting things going on at Hogwarts. Some of you are getting too excited about my return. I assure you, that Hogwarts is really a small step that is going to be taken. We will take that over, Saturday… We will met outside of Hogwarts… that night…" He continued to talk. Most of the students were staring at Hermione. Every single one of them was from Slythern that can be seen. After the speech some of them talked to her. 

Crabbe, "Hi, I'm Crabbe." 

Hermione, "I see that this is the place to be." 

Crabbe, "Only for Deatheaters. I noticed you did not show your mark." 

Hermione, "It is not on my arm." 

Crabbe, "Oh?" 

Hermione, "Don't even think about trying to find it." 

Crabbe, "I did not." 

Hermione, "Sure." 

Draco, "Stop trying to pick her up. Miss I am sorry, his manners are not the best." 

Hermione, "He seems nice enough." 

Draco, "Yes, he does." 

Goyle, "Who is the fresh meat?" 

Draco, "I do not think…" 

Hermione, "I am quite the dish. (Smiles) My dad will not be to happy with your words." 

Draco, "He needs some manners." 

Hermione, "I like the attention." 

Her Father, "It seems you have attracted attention to yourself enough, tonight." 

Hermione, "Oh, Daddy. I have missed you." 

Her Father, "Me to sweetheart," he hugged her and a tear ran down her cheek. 

Hermione, "I will see you, soon." 

Her Father, "Saturday, you do not have to fight." 

Hermione, "I will fight after, I get my homework done." 

Her Father, "That's my girl." 

Vondermort, "Did I hear correctly you are going to fight, too?" 

Hermione, "If I get all my homework done." 

Vondermort, "Save some fighting for me." 

Hermione, (smiles) "ok," (smiles even wider) 

Vondermort, "You amaze me." 

Hermione, "Thank you." 

Walking back to Hogwarts. Snape catches up with her. 

Snape, "Young lady, what is your connection with the Dark Lord?" 

Hermione, "I am a DeathEather, what other connection would there be?" 

Snape, "He likes you." 

Hermione, "He is just an old friend of my fathers." 

Snape, "There is something more." 

Hermione, "More? He is usually nice to me. He does not even care if I fight or not." 

Snape, "Will you?" 

Hermione, "If there is anyone left by then. I have my grades to worry about. I would not want to fail your class." 

Snape, "Do you know something, I do not?" 

Hermione, "I knew about Saturday. That is about it." 

Snape, "You better get back to your house." 

Hermione, "I was just thinking the same thing. I guess, I will have to stop being a member of the Harry Potter fan club." 

Snape, "What?" 

Hermione, "It is a small crush, but I think Draco is cute now; me and about a fourth of all the girls at Hogwarts. He has been spending a lot of time with that Granger, chick. (Smiles) Bye." 

Snape, "Are you going to kill her?" 

Hermione, "No. Are you? Do you know who is after her?" a look of concern is on my face. He reaches for my bare arm. I step back. "If you touch me you will never want to let go." 

Snape, "Nonsense." He grabs my arm and fells energy flow thought him and I. 

Hermione, "Let go you do not know what you are doing?" 

Snape, "You are coming with me." 

Hermione, "Let go, please." He drags her. 

Snape, "Why should not I?" 

Hermione, "Any Deatheater that touches me shall feel energized but it comes at a great cost." I hear a scream. Then more. "It is happening. They are dieing." 

Snape, "Who?" 

Hermione, "Anyone who is not a Deatheater and is close to me. Let me go if you want them to live." 

Snape, "I did not know." 

Hermione, "The desire to kill is getting harder to resist. Just get away. Please." I start crying. "I do not cry for myself, Professor." 

Snape, "Who are you?" 

I run away. 

After running for a bit I notice a door that is opened in the hall _'funny I have never seen that door before.'_ I wake in and see Pansy all bonded up hanging from the sealing. 

Snape fallows me with out me knowing. 

Hermione, "Pansy?" I take the gag out of her mouth. 

Pansy, "*screams* Help." 

Hermione, "Do not scream for me." 

Pansy, "What do you plan to do?" 

Hermione, "Get you down." I wave my wand. "Now, go before whoever put you up here comes back." 

Pansy, "Who are you?" 

Hermione, "Someone who will kill you if you do not leave my sight." I run away. 

I leave and head for the girls room. Then I change. With out anyone seeing me enter the girls room. 

Then I go to sleep in back at the Gryffindoor house. 

To be continued. 


	11. can't speak

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

Fanfic Death Total in 11th chapter: 0 

IN all: 5+unknown number 

Rating: R 

Hermione is hurt. 

(A/N: This is a mystery and will stay R as long as I can keep it form-turning NC-17.) 

In this chapter: 

Deaths: 1 Voice 

Unknown People: 3 

I will give you a hint: Voice 1: Pansy 

Voice 7: ? 

Voice 2: Crubbe 

Pain: arm rubbing and shifting, cutes, burns, broken ribs 

Song interrupts: 0 NO MORE SONG 

Disasters: 0 

Screams: 0 

Rated: R. 

Part 11 

Voice 1, "Shh…" 

Voice 7, "But…" 

Voice 1, "I said, be quite." 

Voice 7, "No, you did not you said 'shh…'" 

Voice 1, "Did anyone get the password." 

Voice 7, "Password" 

Voice 1,"Blue Bird." 

Voice 7, "Which way?" 

Voice 1, "Do you want to get caught." 

Voice 7, "Sorry." 

Voice 1 motioned with a hand movement to fallow. 

Voice 2, "She in there?" 

Voice 1, "It is her, room." 

Hermione's door to her room opened Voice 6, entered the room first fallowed by Voice 7, and Voice 2. 

Voice 7, "That her?" 

Voice 1, "Yes." 

Hermione laid on her bed fast a sleep. 

Voice 2 walked up to Hermione a placed a vile of sleep-awake potion. The potion is then put to her lips. This potion would allow her to be awake but not awake enough to move. However, she will feel every sensation and hear every word. The potion will only last for five and a half hours. She could not even fight back, even if she where being murdered. 

As soon as her lips touch the potion she awoke at once; but could not open her eyes and could not move. The covers where taken off her. 

Voice 1, "Now we can talk, softly." 

Voice 2, "I have the tools." This person opened a case that had many sharp items in it. 

Voice7, "Do you think the plan will work?" 

Voice 1, "It is a little late to ask that." 

Voice 2, "Where to start?" 

Voice 1, "The arm," 

Voice 2, "Alright." Voice 2, placed Hermione's right arm straight out on the bed. Her hand faced down-word. Taking a blade from the case, Voice 2 cut a shallow gash in Hermione's upper arm, than another on the lower arm. The voice stepped back to watch the blood flow from the arm. Then this person did the same thing to the other arm. Voice 2 then smiled in satisfaction, knowing that Hermione could feel the pain and do not one thing about it. He then put the blade in a throw away area in his case for blades. 

Not feeling that the blood dripping onto her sheet was enough, he took a pipe from his case and extended it a little and hit her in the ribs with it, twice. 

  
Hermione could feel every cut but could not cry out. She wanted to yell scream but not one word came out from her mouth. Her ribs hurt her so badly, she new if she could move the ribs hurt even more. Find that she could not even cry from her pain she screamed out from the depths of her mind. 

Voice 1 touched Voice 7 on the shoulder and pointed to the scissors. Voice 7 pulled out a pair of sharp scissors. Laughing lightly, Voice 7 gave the scissors to Voice 1, than straightened Hermione's hair with a spell so it would be easier to cut. 

Hermione's arms where hurting. She wanted to scream, as her ribs gave her great pain. The bleeding did not help, either. 

Voice 1, "My turn," Taking the scissors in one hand. This person cut Hermione's hair, perfectly. Hermione's hair now reached her neck. 

She could not believe this person had cut her hair. Finding the she could not pass out she scream more in her own mind. She wondered why there touching her did not effect them. Then she knew. She had been told that the energy would not be transferred, if she were sleeping. Since, she is technique sleeping and awake her power does not work. 

Voice 7, "Ok, she is looking good. You can stop, now." 

Voice 1, "I was carried away by the moment." 

_How could they cut my hair, _Hermione wondered. 

Voice 7, "May wand is ready," Placing the wand under a vile of some potion and it heated up. Then he dripped the liquid on her that was in the vile. The liquid bubbled and boiled. The smell of burnt flesh begins to come from Hermione's legs. 

_I am going to die here. _Hermione could not even think clearly, as she was so in so much pain. 

Voice 2, "Did you think about the smell?" Rising a wand Voice 2 mad everything smell normal again. 

Voice 7, "There." Voice 7 pored another liquid on her to stop the bleeding and burning for a little while. 

_I am helpless and I hate that feeling. This pain. AHHH!!! _Hermione wondered again if was going to die. 

Voice 1, "I will heal the cut." Voice 2 healed the cuts so that they could easily be ripped open again. 

Voice 7 picked Hermione up "We he have what we came for." 

Voice 1 and Voice 2 hurried back to their rooms. Voice 7 was slower and found someone in the halls sinking about. 

Voice 7, "You there." 

_Who, could that be, _she though. 

Draco, "Yes?" 

Voice 7 came closer "Draco, I did not see that it was you." 

Draco, "Where are you going?" 

_I know that voice, Draco? _

Voice 7, "I was instructed to stay by the common room until she is to be picked up. 

Draco, "I will take her you can go." 

Voice 7, "I can't let you." 

Draco, "I will take her, do you hear. Do I have to use force to take her away from you." 

_At least, I will be safe for a little while with Draco. _

Voice 7, "No, I guess. Stay here and wait for two men to take her. You will fallow them." 

_So, Draco is going to take me somewhere? I have a very bad feeling about this. _

Draco, "Thanks. I will take special care of this one." 

_If I find the owner of that voice, I will kill them. Ouch, I will get my revenge. _

Voice 7 went into the Slythern house. 

  
To be continued…. 

-------------------- 


	12. Taken away

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

Fanfic Death Total in 12th chapter: 0 

IN all: 5+unknown number 

Rating: R 

Hermione is taken away. 

(A/N: This is a mystery and will stay R as long as I can keep it form-turning NC-17.) 

In this chapter: 

Deaths: 0 

Unknown People: 5? 

Pain: bleeding, ribs 

Song interrupts: No more song 

Disasters: 0 

Screams: 0 

------------

Part 12 

------------- 

When we last left off Hermine was handed to Draco. 

She is now in his arms. 

---------- 

Draco looked a Hermione's expressionless face. He then took his hand and wiped her hair from her face. _How could they cut her hair?_ Before he could even think two men walked over to him. 

Man, "Young man, I will take her, now." He held out his arms. 

Another man, "You are not the one that we where suppose to met us." 

Draco, "Here then," He gives her to the man. 

Man, "You can join us if you like. It will not take to long." 

Another man, "I do not mind as long as you do not go off and tell all your friends what happened here."   
Draco, "I will join you. Are you going to make me watch?" 

Man, "If you like, just don't distract us." 

Draco, "I guess there must be a waiting room then." 

Hermione did not move even though she hears everything. 

Draco fallowed the men in silently looking to see if Hermione moved. She did not move. Her body sill lied limp in the man's arms as all three of them left Hogwarts and one man stayed at the gate and headed for a house far away. 

1:00 into the spell 

Not one person talked. There where 5 men, now. 

Hermione was quickly put is a arm and leg bond on the floor. She still could not scream in pain as the men reopened her wonds with there wands. 

Draco looked on in question. _Could I take care of them all if they tried to rape Hermione, I will sure as hell try. _

She lye there on the floor bleeding once, again. One of the men cut his arm and put it over the wand then healed it and Hermione' cut. The others did the same. 

Draco just looked a little confused. 

A man looked over her burns. Then he took his wand and but a black mark on the burn. He then healed the wand. The black mark disappeared. The others did the same with the other burns. Hermione wanted to scream out in pain. 

Than a man felt her rib. "You" points to Draco. 

"Yes, sir." 

"We are done, here. Let's take her back to Hogwarts." 

2:50 in the spell 

Back at Hogwarts. 

Man, "Boy, make sure you get her rib checked up on." 

Another man, "The person who did this is going to be in big trouble." 

Man, "I am sure the nurse can fix this right up. Right, Boy." 

Draco, "Yes, Sir." 

Man, "You know this girl don't you." 

Draco, "Yes, Sir."  
Man, "She will be fine as long as you get her rib checked up on." 

Draco, "You are not going to hurt her?" 

Man, "I was only instructed to do what I did." 

3:50 into the spell. 

Back at Hogworts near the Dungeons near Slythern. 

Draco held Hermione. "Hermione I hope you can here me. You are back a Hogwart. I am going to take you to the Nurse." 

She did not move. He adjusted her in his arms and walked slowly as to not hurt her. 

Snape, "What do you have there?" 

Draco, "I was going to take Hermione to the Nurse." 

Snape, "Why is she asleep?" 

Draco, "I am taking her to the Nurse. She is not asleep." 

Snape, "What is going on here? Come with me." 

Snape leads them to where his room is. They walked inside. "Sit." 

Draco sat. 

Snape, "Tell me what is going on here, Malfoy. This better be good if you do not want detention." 

Draco, "She is hurt. It appears that someone hit her in the rib." 

Snape, "Why do you have her?" 

Draco, "Someone gave her to me after I told them that I would hold her until these guys showed up." 

Snape, "Continue," 

Draco, "I went with these men. I saw them do some ritual on her and then the men left. They were very mad that she had broken a rib or something." 

Snape, "Did they rape her?" 

Draco, "No," 

Snape, "I will heal and bandage her." He goes and gets his wand and wrappings. Snape takes of Hermione's shirt to have a better look at her ribs. Waving his wand he looks inside her body. "Two broken ribs." Draco just looks away. "Does she have anymore cuts that you know of?" 

Draco, "No," Snape looked over Hermione's body with his wand. He healed her ribs and then turned her over. 

Snape, "Did she tell you that she had a tattoo?" 

Draco, "Where?" Draco looked at Snape and then at Hermione's back. The tattoo read Daddy's Girl. The tattoo was in green but out lined in black. 

Snape, "That must have hurt. I wonder." He waved his wand over the area and said something. The tattoo disappeared and there in its place where the words floating in the air above her back. 'What are you doing with my daughter?' 

Draco, "Is this a real magical tattoo?" 

The tattoo changed, 'I am giving you a few seconds to but her shirt back on. 10-9-.' He shirt was immediately put on. 

Snape, "How did she get this tattoo?" 

Draco, "I did not know about this one. I wonder what would happen if we did that, again." 

Snape, "No." 

Draco, "I think she might have marks on her legs, too." 

Snape, "No, just take her to the nurse." 

Knock, knock, knock. 

Snape opens up the door. "You have my daughter in there. What are you doing with her? Tell me or." He sees his little girl and runs over to her. 

Her Dad "Hermione, wake up. Daddy is here. Why is she bandaged?" _What are they trying to do to her_? 

Draco, "Someone hit her in the ribs." 

Her Dad, "Who?" _They better start explaining._

Draco, "I don't know." _Just some men that I have never seen before._

She wakes up. 

Her Dad, "Wake up my little girl." _If she is hurt I will find whoever did this to her. What a minute she does not even belong to this house. Griffindoor is clear across the other of the building._

Hermione, "Dad, what are you doing here?" _I must be in big trouble if dad has come to see me._

Dad, "I am here to save you, do you want me to kill them for you my little girl." _That man and that boy I saw last time I saw Hermione may have just tried to rape her._

Hermione, "No, Some loser hit me in the ribs, Malfoy took me away from him. He watched over me. This men did some sort of ritual to me. My legs do hurt." _Just what I need a dead teacher and a dead Draco._

Dad, "Are you ribs all bandaged up?" _They must have tried to heal her._ _I jumped to conclusions to fast. _

Hermione, "Yes, dad. How did you get here so fast?" 

Dad, "When ever someone waves there wand at your back I will come to your add. I hate people who can not fight face-to-face." _But that is not the case here._

Hermione, "No, I mean how did you get off work?" 

Dad, smiles. "I different hours than I use to have." 

Hermione, "When will I see you again?" 

Dad, "Very soon. Would you like to introduce me?" _They can fix up her leg in the hospital wing (or room)._

Hermione, "You already know Malfoy."

Dad, "Yes."

Hermione, "This one is my teacher. Professer Snape."

Dad, "It is nice to see that some teachers still care about their students." He looks at Snape.

Snape, "How come I have not seen you before?"

Dad, " You may have seen my ex-wife with her new husband. However, I have been away for a long time."

Snape, "May I ask how you arrived here so fast?"

Dad, "Actually, I am not as fast as I use to be. Now, that I see that Hermione is alright I will leave." _To bad I don't get to kill them. I had so much fun last time I was here. _(A/N: Her dad was the one who killed the first two victims for Hermione.)

Hermione, "Bye, Dad." He leans over and Hermione kisses him on the cheek. He sighs and his shadowy figure slides under the door and then back to his home. 

Draco, "You dad just gets stranger and stranger." 

Hermione, "I know. He is just trying to make up for lost time." 

Snape, "What is going on here?" 

Hermione, "Nothing." 

Snape, "Go to the Nurses office." 

Draco picks her up and takes her to the nurse's office. 

  
To be continued.

------------------- 


End file.
